How To Love A Rebel
by Windy Song
Summary: When Arthur is asked to show an exchange student around he thinks he'll get someone half decent...nope, American. He is stuck with him as a roommate, on top of that. The American has his heart set on going back home, and will break any rule to do it.
1. Encounters

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 1: _Encounters_

The ending day bell had rung, causing the sound of a stampede and chatter. The hallways, which you could see every piece of dirt in, which there rarely was any, was now filled with the body's of countless teenagers. The teenagers lead themselves outside of the school...Well all except one.

"Arthur Kirkland!" An average sized teenager turned around to the direction where his name was being called. The first thing you noticed about him was his, overly grown, bushy eyebrows, then you'd notice his short blonde hair and green eyes. He stopped dead in his traces waiting for the person who had called him to come up to him. The man who had called his name finally made his way through the crowd. A tall, but not overly tall, short brown haired man with glasses, which laid on his nose, appeared in front of him. It was one of his teacher, also an Austrian.

"I'd like to talk to you in my room." The young Brit followed the Austrian without question, figuring it wasn't about anything bad.

The teacher pulled out his chair and sat down, telling Arthur to do the same thing with his chair. The Austrian interloped his finger together and rested his nose on top of them.

"We are having an exchange student next week." He began again after his cough "Since he is not coming in at the start of the year, like the others, we do not have time to show him around the school and explain things." This school was a boarding school and had numerous amounts of exchange students in it, but most came in at the start of September, not the end. "So, we need you to do that for us." The Austrian didn't look like he'd take no for an answer and not like Arthur cared that much, he'd get a day off school.

Arthur nodded "I'll do so."

"Good," He got up off of his seat and said "He's the brother of one of your roommates so he will staying in your room." Arthur hadn't known that any of his roommates had a brother, except the small Italian, but his brother was already attending this school. He hadn't known his roommates for very long, well except one, and didn't know much about them, but still, he thought he'd at least hear someone mention that.

"You can be off now." The Austrian shooed him out of his room.

[~..X..~]

The week had past and the only information Arthur could get on the new kid was that he was one of his roommate's brothers. He never bothered to ask any of his roommates if they had a brother, which wasn't a very smart idea.

Arthur stood outside the school in the driveway waiting for the car, which had the new student in it, to pull up. The bell had not rung yet and people were scattered across the open _court yard _(Which really wasn't a court yard, but they had just given it that name because there was a line of trees following the driveway which gave the feeling of a court yard).

Eventually the bell had rung and everyone made their way to class...except Arthur. After ten minutes of being alone he finally gave up and sat down on the stairs behind him. He wished he had anything to chew on. Gum, pencil, hell even a leaf! but he was stuck his grinding his teeth out of boredom. After about an hour he was really starting to believe that the new student wasn't going to show up, until he had seen a small black taxi drive up the driveway out of the corner of his eye. He shot up and dusted himself off. He walked up to the driveway waiting for the car to stop in front of him. He stood tall, but not in a threatening way, with his hands behind his back, like the way he was properly taught how to stand since day one. The taxi stopped in front of him. A million taughts ran through his head. Who was he? Where was he from? The door opened and Arthur cleared his throat.

"DUDE!" Well Arthur wasn't expecting that. The only thing that Arthur had seen before he was tackled was a ball of bright blonde hair. Whoever this guy was had tackled him almost causing him to fall backwards, but he had caught himself, by backing up, and the blonde was now pressed up against his body with the biggest, and tightest, hug he had ever felt. It took his breath away for a second. Arthur couldn't think of anything to say or even do. He just stood there in complete shock until he had let him go. Now that the exchange student was off of him he could actually see who he was.

"_American_." Arthur whispered to himself. How could he tell this? Well yelling out "_DUDE_!" when he first got out of the car helped him figure this out, but it was also his looks. Short blonde hair with sky blue eyes and thin black glasses. Bulky dark brown *bomber on and dark blue jeans. Oh and his big grin screamed American for Arthur.

Arthur stayed starring at the American, trying to figure out what to say. He was expecting a European...maybe even an Asian, but not an American.

"Name's Alfred F. Jones!" The American stuck out his hand and continued with his grin. Arthur gripped his hand and Alfred began to shake it up and down furiously. Alfred was so strong that it shook half of Arthur's body. "Arthur Kirkland." He managed to say while Alfred was still shaking his hand. Alfred eventually let go of the Brit's hand. Arthur slapped his two hands together, dusting them off. Alfred put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Dude, this place has like green EVERYWHERE!" Alfred, obviously, had noticed the old vines which had grown up the side of the old, beaten down, building. "It's like something you'd see in like one of those fairytale kinda books!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," He coughed "I will be showing you around the school and explain everything, so if you have any questions, ask me." He turned around towards the school entrance and told Alfred to follow him.

"Oh," He turned around to face Alfred, who was still climbing the stairs. "first rule, no personal contact or displays of affection."

"Well that ain't fun! The world needs more love, dude!"

"'_Ain't_' _IS NOT_ a word. It is, _is not_" Arthur corrected his language.

"Ok Mr. Grammar Nazi." Arthur shot a death glare at Alfred. "Second rule..."

[~..X..~]

After Arthur's lecture of using the word "Nazi", they entered the school and he had shown him around explaining somethings and answering Alfred's questions...although some of them were unrelated to school, such as "Haven't you wondered why the sky's blue? Why's the sky blue?" and "How does life work? Why are we alive?"... Arthur had to control himself from turning around and yell "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WANKER!". Once he was done giving the tour of the school he brought him to the back side of the school.

"You take that path," he pointed to one of the, very many, paths "You get to the stables and the path that goes that way is the one that, eventually, leads to the ocean." He turned around "and then there's a whole bunch of other stuff you'll never use, so there's no need for me to tell you." Arthur really regretted excepting to take the exchange student. NEVER again was he doing this. Arthur rubbed his temples. "Now we have to go to the dorms." He turned around to the back doors of the school. "They're about less than ten minutes away by bus, but the busses are not working at this time of day, so we will have to walk there." He opened the door letting Alfred pass through first "It will be about less than forty minutes."

"FORTY MINUTES!" Alfred's jaw dropped. Arthur had a bad feeling.

After the hour and a half walk, which should have taken less than forty minutes but Arthur had to _literally_ drag Alfred there, they were there. Arthur was breathing heavily and tried to catch his breath. Alfred may have looked skinny, but his weight was MUCH more than what he expected. Alfred, on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

"They're like totally HUGE!" Alfred spread his arms "Thanks bud!" He slapped Arthur on the back which made him fall head first into the ground. Arthur had to share a room with this...*yank? He was seriously going to kill him in his sleep.

"Com' on bud!" Alfred picked him up by the collar of his school uniform "You have to show me my room!" Arthur watched the American skip down the drive way.

"Fuck this." He said to himself.

While they made their way up to the third floor Arthur explained more rules to Alfred, which Arthur was pretty sure was going into one ear and right out the other. He also explained that they were sharing rooms, but failed to mention the several others.

Arthur opened up the room, with his key, revelling a jade green room. The room was a basic boring old English room with one large window in the corner, with a landing/bench underneath it. The first thing that Alfred noticed was the number of beds. six to be exact.

"Why are there six beds?" Alfred looked at Arthur. "Because we share rooms...six per room." Arthur told him. Alfred didn't look very happy.

Alfred's things were already placed on top of his bed. He only had one bag, although it was large. Alfred plopped down on the bed, making the old springs scream, and dug through his things.

"As soon as we get up we have to make our beds." Arthur sat down on his, which was right beside Alfred's "They must look exactly like that one," He pointed to one across the room "and no exceptions." The bed was like a military bed... maybe even more clean and organized. Alfred completely ignored Arthur, so he had given up and watched him unpack.

Every bed looked the same. White pillow, green and black blankets. Besides each one was a, black, nightstand and beside that was a black drawer to keep the clothes in. Not a single one had a speck of dust on it.

Alfred threw everything onto his bed, instead of neatly organizing it. This bothered Arthur so he took everything and placed it into the drawers. Neat and organized. That's how Arthur worked. By the time that Arthur was done he looked back at Alfred to see him chewing on some American candy bar. Arthur stood up, placed his hand on his hip and the other hand was pointed towards Alfred in the "Give it to me" gesture.

Alfred looked at him confused. "What?" He asked. "Rule number fifty-four," yes they were at fifty-four now "No candy at the dorms or in school." Alfred starred at him. "No." He didn't hesitate and continued to chew on it, unfazed. Arthur raised an (thick) eyebrow at him...only one though. "No." Alfred repeated. He was really starting to piss him off.

"Give me the bloody candy bar, _now._" Alfred smirked and shoved the rest of the bar in his mouth. Was Arthur allowed to beat him? He didn't care. "Give it up you bloody fuck!" He was going to prey open his head if he had to. Alfred shook his head and then wink and bolted for his life. Arthur chased after him for about an hour but finally gave up and went back to his room and laid on his bed cursing the American. A little while later he came back into their room and just laid there quietly.

[~..X..~]

Eventually school was over and everyone was making their way to their dorms. Arthur could hear the busses from outside stop and let out the loud students, although this unfazed Alfred from his deep sleep. Arthur stretched and fixed his hair then sat down with a book in front of his face waiting for his roommates. Arthur didn't really talk to any of his roommates. He barely knew anything about any of them...well except one, but he'd rather not have known him.

The door was being unlocked. The sound from it, surprisingly, woke Alfred up. The door creaked open, and one of his roommates stepped in.

"AL!" The sudden scream of Alfred's name made Arthur jerk his head towards the door. Why hadn't he realized it later? "MATTIE!" The American didn't even run across the room, he somehow managed to cross the room in less than a millisecond. Alfred did a flying-jump-hug and tackled the man at the door. "MATTIE!" He had now fallen to the floor and Alfred was on top of him. Matthew Williams was one of six roommates that Arthur had. He was almost a splitting image of Alfred, the only difference, in looks, was that Matthew's eye *color was slightly darker and he had one long curl of hair sticking out of his head. On the other hand their personalities were opposite. Matthew was quiet (barely talked, at that), calm, relaxed and the nicest person that anyone would have even met, while Alfred... Arthur hadn't even known him for a whole day and he knew that he was nothing like his bother. Wait wasn't Matthew Canadian? How was he Alfred's brother?

"Bro, you're killing me here. Please get off." Alfred stepped up off of him and dragged him up with him. They were now face to face...well almost. Alfred was 5'7, while Matthew was 5'6 and a half.

"What are you doing here? Visiting?" The Canadian was clearly confused and did not know the reason as to why his brother was there. Arthur thought that he'd at least know why he was there.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Who, what?" The other roommates passed them and made their way to their beds. Alfred, or even Matthew, hadn't notice them passing. A Frenchman, who had known Arthur since he was little...although they didn't like each other one bit, asked who the new, identical, blonde was. "Matthew's brother, apparently..." Arthur knew not to stop there, because the Frenchman would just continue with questions, so he explained everything that he knew.

"Father...he really didn't tell you?" Matthew shook his head. Alfred huffed a breath of air, indicating he was a bit mad. "I'm going to be attending school here with you!" Matthew's eyes popped and his jaw dropped "What! Really! Why!"

"I kicked out of my old school."

"Again?" _Again_? Alfred had been kicked out of school more than once? This got Arthur on edge, of course he tried not to show it by reading (or at least pretending to read) his book. Alfred shrugged. "Can't handle my *swagger!" He smirked.

Matthew walked over to his bed, which was on the other side of Alfred's, loosening his tie on the school uniform. Matthew sat on his bed and so did Alfred. They faced each other. "Did someone already show you around?" He tilted his head. Alfred nodded "This mean Brit did." He pointed behind himself. Arthur's head shot at him. Matthew laughed.

"I'm not _mean_! I'm not tolerant to idiots!" Arthur defended himself. "What ever happened to rule number twelve? 'Don't call your fellow classmates rude name'?" Alfred stuck his tongue out. "That rule doesn't count when we have idiotic Americans in our class."

The Frenchman laughed. "*Oh mon dieu, tu es une mauvais personne, Arthur." Matthew understood French, and spoke it fluently, so he was the only one that understood the whole sentence.

"Shut up Francis!" Arthur didn't understand what he said, but he knew it was against him.

"How do you know I'm American? *I could be Canadian like my bro over here." Alfred asked.

"Trust me I _know._"

"Ouch."

[~..X..~]

After their lovely conversation Alfred was introduced to the rest of the roommates. The Frenchman's name was Francis Bonnefoy. He was in the last year of school, only a year ahead of four of the rommates. He had wavey blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and blue eyes. Arthur warned him to try and not to talk to him much, Alfred answered back with "Don't need to worry about that.". One of the other roomates, who was also one year ahead, was a taller German man, with blonde, greased back, hair and blue eyes (Alfred started to wonder if everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes here), nammed Ludwig *Weillschmidt. And finally the last one was a small Italian man, who seemed a bit like a whimp and used the German as a personal body guard, with light brown hair (Finally) and amber eyes.

It was time for them to get ready for bed...this was the first time in a long time that Alfred had a bed time. Back in his country, when he lived with his father, he'd just come back home whenever and crash on the coach or his bed. They each took turns in the bathroom. When it came to Matthew's turn Alfred pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Matthew, clearly, was very confused.

"Bro you got to get me out of here!" Alfred grabbed his brother by his shoulder. "I can't live here! We're out in the middle of nowhere!" That was true. The school was located just outside of Cornwall cape... never heard of that, eh? "There's like no lights, or traffic, or people, or like anything dude! And worst of all..." Matthew knew what his brother was going to say and said it with him "No McDonald's."

"See! You even miss it dude!" Alfred shook him. "No, I miss *Timmy's, but I'm still living."

"But I can't live here Mattie!" Alfred began sobbing. "I just can't!" Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help." Alfred's expression changed from complete hopelessness to the happiest looking thing in the world. "REALLY!" Matthew nodded "I LOVE YOU BRO!" Alfred hugged him and made Matthew lose his breath for a second.

"We'll have to try and get you expelled again...again."

"Don't worry I'm already good at that!" Alfred smiled and gave his brother a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Bombers: The leather jackets worn by bombers during WWII. Has become popular in fashion and now you can buy them at stores.

Yank(ee): The rude term to call an American, or just a term to call Americans. Mainly used by British, Canadians and Australians.

Color: There are two ways of spelling the word "Color". The normal way, "Colour" and the American way "Color". I'm Canadian, but spell it "Color" because "Colour" reminds me of the French word "Couleur" and the rest of my sentence will come out French.

Swagger: Someone's style or how they present themselves.

French translation: Oh my god you're a horrible person, Arthur.

I could be Canadian: Some Americans try and disguise themselves as Canadians, especially in Europe, which normally works out because both Americans and Canadians use the same slang, look the same and have the same accents (for the most part).

Ludwig Weillschmidt: I didn't know Ludwig's last name so I stole Gilbert's, because they'll be cousins in this story.

Timmy's: Canadian slang for Tim Hortons.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

**Introduction:** Windy's Wonders is things that Windy (me) dose at the end of stories. It's kind of a author's notes, but sometimes talks about random things outside the story too.

HEYYYY :D

Ok first of all I have to say, yes this story is inspired by the movie "Wild child". Second of all I LOVE ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS! You're all my lovers now ;)

I have to explain something about my writing too! I'm Canadian and in Canada, for most schools, you can either pick to start school in French or English, of course my father picked French, so since day one, pretty much, all of my classes have been in French, and for the longest time I could write and speak French better than English, which is why I started writing FFs to practice meh English. Now I'm 15 and my English is MUCH better, but I still enjoy FFs :) so sorry if there're mistakes in here. Oh and my native tongue is English, just French started to take over.

**TO ALL BRITISH PEOPLE OUT THERE!** I NEED YOUR HELP! I don't really understand the schools over there :/ I looked it up but it's confusing. It said you start college when you're 16 and pretty much everyone in here is 17-18, so would they be in college? I dunno how colleges work over there...HELP! PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	2. The Breakfast Club

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 2: _The Breakfast Club_

That night everyone had gone to sleep peacefully, but Arthur noticed something different, well besides the new American. For some odd reason Matthew had put ear plugs in and a sleep mask over his eyes and buried his head into the pillows...why? Arthur didn't bother thinking of it much, or really couldn't because five minutes after the lights turned off he fell into a deep sleep. He was tired from dragging around and chasing the American that day.

"DUDE!" Arthur was awoken from his sleep. He was so shocked that he bounced up and shot back, falling off of his bed, causing a loud thud on the floor. It was pitch black, excluding the bright light from Alfred's lamp. Arthur shook his head and got off of the floor. Beside his bed was Alfred sitting eye level to the bed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Arthur harshly whispered. Arthur looked around to see if they had woken anyone else up and surprisingly they didn't. Then he looked at the ancient clock which hung above the door. "It's three, bloody, o'clock in the morning!" Arthur showed his teeth.

"But I only need to sleep for four to five hours a day... today I was tired so I slept for a whole six hours!" What the fuck was wrong with him? "And I was lonely 'cause no one's awake, so I woke you up!"

"Why didn't you wake up your brother instead?" Arthur REALLY hated him. "I did but he slapped me and told me to fuck off... when he's tired he's either really out of it or really pissed off." Arthur though that he was probably just pissed off because Alfred had woken him up...so that's why he was wearing ear muffs and a sleep mask.

"Want some advise?" Arthur asked. Alfred tipped his head. "Fuck off!" Arthur crawled back into bed.

"But Artie you're not going to leave me all alone are you?" Alfred was still standing above him. "Yes...and my name's not _Artie_, it's _Arthur._"

"Well I like Artie better!"

"Well_ I_ don't! Now go to bed!"

"But I can't."

"Yes you can! Pretend to sleep if you have to!" Arthur rolled over "Just *sod off would you?"

"But Art-" Arthur rolled around and shot him a glare. "I'm afraid of the monster under my bed!" Alfred felt like playing with him.

Arthur opened his mouth to yell at Alfred but someone had beat him to it. "SHUT UP!" The German yelled from across the room. Alfred's muscles tightened up, in fear, and made his way back to his bed and shut off the light. The German was scary. Arthur chuckled.

[~..X..~]

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Alfred learned his lesson and just sat there for the rest of the morning. The time at which they had to wake up at was six A.M. When they woke up they had to get dressed, groom themselves and make their bed. Alfred didn't attempted to make his bed, so Arthur ended up doing it. If they hadn't made their bed in the morning the whole room was going to be punished and he wasn't going to be punished because of some lazy American. After they were done that they made their way to the dining hall, which was on one of the paths that Arthur had forgotten to show Alfred, but Alfred just followed his brother like a lost puppy in order to get there anyways. Also, luckily, the busses were working, which meant nobody had to drag Alfred around.

The dining hall was a very large building, not in anyways meeting the size of the school it's self of course. It matched the school and even had vines growing up it's sides. The hall was very open. A couple benches here and there for students to sit. The benches reminded Alfred of picnic tables. You could sit with whomever you wanted, and wherever you wanted, although the roommates did sit together. The table was kind of awkward. On one side was Alfred and Arthur and on the other side was the rest of them.

The severs came with food and hand and handed it out to the student. One lady placed a bowl of something (But we'll get to that in a second) in front of Alfred. Alfred cringed. No. There was no words to describe his reaction to the food. Or could you even call it _food_? It was a bowl of some unidentified alien slobber (Well that's what Alfred thought). He watched Arthur pick up the _food, _out of the corner of his eye and place it in his mouth and even swallow it. Alfred shivered. Alfred looked across the table to see if anyone else was eating it. They picked up the food and then...dropped it? Onto their lap? Alfred looked under to the table to see exactly what they were doing. They were dropping it into their laps, but on their laps was a piece of cardboard and a bucket underneath. Alfred knew what they were doing. They'd pick of the food, pretend they were eating it, but in reality they were dropping it onto the cardboard and letting it fall into the bucket...GENIUS!

"Eat your food." Arthur told him. Alfred stared at him. How could he eat that? Seriously? Alfred stared at the food and stared and stared waiting for something off of the movie *Alien to pop out of it. "God do I have to feed you like a child or something?" The Brit rolled his eyes at him. Alfred gulped. "Only a true hero could do this, and I sure as hell am one." He actually took a bit of it. His brother nearly barfed and laughed at the same time.

After everyone was done they left and made their way back to their dorms. Alfred noticed that his roommates hadn't taken their buckets which meant there was someone that worked in the dinning hall that was in on this too.

"Where're you going?" Arthur was walking away from the bus that everyone else was going on to and going to a different one. "Class." He answered. "But classes don't start until nine." It was now just before eight o'clock. "I go early. I already have everything I need." Arthur was the only human being in the world, that Alfred had know, who would go to such a place so early. Arthur enter the bus and Alfred did the same to his.

Once they were back at the dorm everyone went back to their rooms...except Alfred's brother. He asked where he was going but instead of answering, he told him to go back to their room and he'd be back soon. Alfred waited for his brother and noticed that their room was getting more and more crowded with random people he'd never seen before. One, he guessed, was the small Italian's brother. They looked very similar and were speaking the same language. The new brother seemed very grumpy though. Another new character that caught Alfred's eye was a taller German (well at least he seemed German) with bright silver hair and red eyes...maybe albino? Alfred had never seen an albino in his life. A knock came at the door. The Frenchman opened the door, look to see who it was and let them in. Alfred's brother entered with a trolley following. What the hell was he doing? Had he gone insane? Matthew bent down to open the curtains hanging from the trolley and placed piles of pancakes on top of the trolley.

"Holy crap Mattie!" Alfred couldn't even count all of them. He bent down again and came out with more. Every time he came out with pancakes he named them. "Chocolate chip, blueberry, banana, apple cinnamon and strawberry." All the pancakes took up the whole top of the trolley. Matthew opened up the curtains to their full extent and reviled numerous amounts of toppings. "Maple syrup, jam, chocolate syrup, nuts, butterscotch, caramel, strawberry syrup, honey, and just for Alfred," Matthew picked something up and threw it at his brother. "sprinkles and whipped cream." Alfred looked at his brother and smiled.

"You remembered!"

"How could I? You refused to eat pancakes without them."

Everyone picked their pancakes and made their way back to their beds and those who did not have a bed shared with the ones who did. Matthew gave up his and sat on his brothers. Everyone's face was so filled with pancakes that they couldn't speak...except Alfred... Alfred practiced how to talk with food in his mouth since day one so that he could always be the first and last to speak.

"Dude," He chewed "do you guys do this every day?"

"Al you're going to choke and die one of these times, and yes... you actually ate the food." The memory of eating the _food_ made Alfred gag. "Sadly... why didn't you tell me that you'd make pancakes afterwards?"

"I thought you'd clue in when you saw the food and our buckets." Alfred shrugged and finished his sprinkles and whipped cream covered pancakes. "Don't tell anyone, we're not supposed to be doing this and if anyone else finds out we're dead."

"Then how do they know?" Alfred pointed to the new visitors behind Matthew "They're relatives or friends." Matthew turned back around and chewed on his pancake. Alfred noticed the albino coming up from behind his brother. The albino pointed towards Alfred's empty plate. Alfred gave the albino his empty plate.

"You're the new kid right?" The albino asked. "Yeah." Alfred stared at him.

"Name's Gilbert Weillschmidt, and I'm awesome so remember that!"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm a hero so remember that!" It was crazy how much similarities the two of them had.

"You're brothers with this guy right?" Gilbert place a hand on Matthew's shoulder which caused him to squeal, jump up and lose his syrup filled pancake. The sticky pancake fell onto the bed. "SHIT!" Syrup was impossible to get out of clothing, let alone bed sheets.

"Opps." The albino backed off. "That sucks." and then he left the room with dirty dishes in hand. Matthew cursed the albino under his breath and headed towards the bathroom hoping that a miracle would happen and if he rubbed the blanket with a wet towel enough, it'd come out.

"Still got a problem with people?" Matthew's brother asked. "Shut up Al." He whispered to him.

[~..X..~]

Arthur was sitting in his class waiting for everyone else to come...including his, always late, Austrian teacher. Arthur sat down and chewed on his pencil. Arthur had a bad habit of chewing on random things since he was little. His parents even hired someone to train him away from his habit, but when he went to college it all came back. Arthur sat alone, like normal. Arthur claimed that he'd be distracted if people were to sit beside him, but in all truth he just hated to be around people unless necessary.

"Yo." Arthur felt someone's breath hit his ear. He jumped to the opposite side of the voice and jerked his head towards it. How else other than Alfred himself? He smirked.

"You don't mind if I sit here right?" He asked "Actually I-" But Alfred had already sat down beside him. "Alfred get to your own class." Arthur looked away.

"Call me Al, nobody calls me Alfred."

"Al is informal. Your name is Alfred so I shall call you Alfred."

"_Al is informal!"_ Alfred copied his accent. "You Brits sound funny!" He laughed. "It's better than your accent! You make everything sound so stupid." Arthur argued. "Now go to your class."

"But this is _my _class."

"Don't joke." Arthur warned him.

"I'm not! I'm in the same class as you Artie Smartie!" Arthur's head jerked towards Alfred to see his big smirk. He was serious. "Fuck. My. Life." He said to himself.

"Awwwwwe. What's a matter Artie Smartie?" Alfred pressed up against Arthur's shoulder. "Get off you twat." Arthur pushed him away. "People will come up with stupid rumours and say we're gay." Arthur looked away.

"Oh what! Now you have a problem with gays?" To be honest Arthur was actually gay. Nobody knew, or even expected it, really. The only ones who knew about it was his family and his roommate Francis. Arthur wasn't open up about it at all. "God, just shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"Well if you do we can't be friends."...The phrase ran through Arthur's head. "_Well if you do we can't be friends_."... did that mean that Alfred was...

Arthur's head shot in Alfred's direction. Arthur didn't want to look at Alfred but his body worked faster than his mind sometimes. Alfred nodded. "I'm *bi." Well...Arthur wasn't expecting that. "And if you don't like gays, then *Imma teach you we're no different!" Alfred's mouth approached Arthur's ear. "Got that?" He whispered and pulled back. This made Arthur blushed like a mad man. Arthur didn't know why...it just did.

"I didn't say anything about not liking gays." He looked away, trying to hide the blush, and chewed on his pencil.

"Good!" Alfred winked.

[~..X..~]

"Mattie it's time to come up with the list!" Alfred walked into the room noticing nobody else besides his brother there.

"List?" His brother asked.

"Yeah! The list of stuff to do to get me expelled!" Alfred flung his hands up into the air. "Oh yeah that." Matthew dug out a piece of paper and pencil and sat down on his bed. His brother jumped beside him.

"First thing..." Matthew held the pencil up to his lip.

"I told Arthur I was gay." His brother changed subjects the way a clock changed time. "Al, that has nothing to do with this." His brother told him. Unlike Arthur, Alfred was opened about everything, from the strength of his bladder to his sexuality.

"Yes it does!" Alfred got on all fours and faced his brother. "How?" The Canadian knew he had to ask "How?" before his brother would tell him.

"Well..." Alfred got up and walked around the room. "There's a little thing called rumours." He winked at his brother.

"Al, we're not ruining other people's lives again."

"But that was the easiest way!"

"No Al."

"But-"

"Al! No!" Matthew yelled at him. Matthew rarely raised his voice. His brother sighed. "There's no ways that I can think of without involving others."

"Just don't go to class then."

"But that's not exciting! I want to go out with a BANG!"

"Set the garbage cans on fire...and everything else in sight, like you did last time."

"No you can't do the same thing over again. That just ain't classy."

"I don't think getting expelled is classy either." The Canadian stretched. "Break every rule that there is...without involving others...then again you, already did pretty much everything." He sighed. "How the hell are you here anyways?"

"Father sent me." He rolled his eyes. "It's better than being back home I guess." He sat beside his brother. "But if I were to go back home I wouldn't live with them."

"Then where would you live? And you have to have money. Where you going to work? McDonalds?"

"YEAH! That's a great idea! Free food!" Alfred laughed. "Seriously Al." He shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Sod off: British slang for "Piss off" or "Fuck off".

Alien: A popular movie made in 1979. One of the most famous scenes is when an alien (which is very gross looking by the way) makes his way out of someone's body.

Bi: short for Bisexual.

Imma: Slang for "I will" or "I am going to".

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

*Gives big hugs* I LOVE YOU ALL! Just sayin ;)

HUGE ass thank you to Robyn, Duckster's-Rave an lisacreature! *glomps* For being the only ones who didn't tell me "Just phone up an English school"...ok do you know how much that'd be! Phone companies are on crack in Canada and charge you alot! Anyways thank you sooooo much! Bless your Englishness XD

This story takes place in high school! just cuz it's easier and the whole age and grade thing works better with Canadian and American schools...hopefully you know what the fuck I'm takin 'bout :P

Oh and trust me I know how hard it is to be expelled from any school...yes it's story time ;) OK! So I've only been in high school for less then a month so barely anything has happened. The worst that happened was when a student beat up a teacher and body guard and the teacher ended up stomping on his face (Funniest shit ever!). But during Junior high...*Smirks* Well I can't remember EVERYTHING but I'll tell you some things...

People lit garbage cans on fire (which meant the whole school had to be evacuated and we were left outside in the rain for two hours and weren't allowed back in 'til the next day), there were fights ALL the time (a couple times they actually almost killed someone), smashed holes into the wall (don't ask how), threaten to kill people (like legit!), a girl in my class got two restraining orders on her, did drugs in the washroom and a whole bunch of other crap that I forget (trust me there was worst XD), but me personally.. ahahahaha. Well imma just tell you one short thing that I did. Our principle was a dick, but nobody would say anything so one day I told her... :P part of your convo was "I've never been so disrespected in my life!" and I answered back "GOOD! about time someone told you!" lololol. She said I was rebelling...exactly what I am *rolls eyes*. Oh and the worst thing that happened to them was a week's suspension. I only got half a day because I was being "Good"...no I was bored as shit sitting in the office all day.

OH! I changed Ludwig's last name! It's Beilschmidt now. THANK YOU kooliobutterfly!

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	3. The American and the Brit

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 3: _The American and the Brit_

"Artie, Artie, Artie, Art, Art, Art, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...ARTIE!"

"WHAT!" Arthur jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands onto the desk. The whole class' attention was now fixed onto him.

The teacher coughed "Arthur..." Arthur looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Sorry." He sat back down and the class giggled.

"You're such a spazz, Artie." Alfred crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. The Brit didn't say anything. "What? You gave up saying '_I am not mean, weird, rude or a spazz'_?" The American stared at Arthur wondering if he would even turn to face him. "You mad?" He tilted his head "*I is sorry! But you don't listen to meeeee and I have a good question for you!"

"What is it?"

Alfred smiled "You do listen! Anyways! Haven't you wondered why me and my bro are born in two different countries?"

"That's not a question Alfred."

"Yes it is! If it has a question mark at the end of it, it is! Aren't you a proper English gentleman who always corrects my grammar?"

"Fine!" Arthur turned towards him "Why are you born in different countries!" Arthur decided that asking the question would have been a better solution then hear him rant on about grammar.

"Weeeeeeell..." Alfred stretched then began. "Right after I was born our parents broke up. My mother decided to move to Canada and I stayed in *The States with my father. Awhile after she moved to Canada she found out that she was pregnant with my father's child, but didn't bother to tell him." He shrugged and took a breath. "I grew up with my father and step mother, who wasn't all that nice. When I was ten and Matthew was nine our mother died and there was nobody up in Canada to take him so he had to come live with us, of course before this nobody knew about him, so it was a shock to all of us. I was pretty excited to see my new brother, but he was not. He was scared shitless. He didn't know any of us and didn't fully understand what was going on. It took awhile to gain his trust, and our step mother wasn't helping out with that. Our father and step mother hated him. They, especially our step mother, didn't believe that he was actually my brother and my father did not like my mother and my step mother couldn't see him with another woman so that's why he also hated me, but hated Mattie more because he was born during the time that my father and step mother were dating." He caught his breath. "She would yell at him for the littlest thing, and even just for the hell of it. When he was little she'd lock him in the basement and when he got older he tried to fight back but it always ended in him being beat by our father and step mother. I tried to help but it also ended the same way, that's why I decided to become strong, so that they couldn't hurt me or Mattie. So me and Mattie always escaped together and were partners in crime." He winked "So that's why we're so close." That was a mouthful, even for Alfred. Arthur didn't understand how someone could just blurt out something so personal in the middle of a classroom to someone he hadn't even known for a week. Arthur had never met anybody like him. He was special. He was a trouble marker, but at the same time he could do something nice...how? It didn't make sense to Arthur. In Arthur's mind someone was either nice or mean, no in-between or mixing.

"Wow." Was the only word that Arthur could think of.

[~..X..~]

"Dudes!" Alfred stood on his bed with arms spread out. "We need to like totally do something tomorrow since it's my first weekend here and all!" The whole Breakfast club (Alfred had given it the name after the movie) stared at Alfred as if he were crazy (which he was).

The Frenchman swallowed his pancake and said "*T'e only t'ing to do around 'ere is to bot'er t'e *rosbif." Alfred thought about it.

"Truuuuue..." Alfred turned to his brother "What do you do on the weekend Mattie?"

"Uhhh..."

Alfred turned and pointed to the albino "You're awesome, right dude?" He asked.

"You bet 'cha!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Then what awesome things do you do on the weekend?"

"Uhhh..." He looked over his shoulder at his cousin. His cousin shook his head. "...Walk...around...town?"

"Man that's not very awesome..." Gilbert didn't actually walk around town...well in a way he did. He walked _to _town in order to get to the pubs and then drink until his heart's content. He would do this every weekend and even sneak out during the week and go to the pubs...and yet in spite of all of this, he still didn't consider himself to be an alcoholic.

Alfred fell onto his bed. "Man... why is there nothing to do!" Just then the door began to open. Someone had forgotten to lock it. Everyone did their best to hid their pancakes (mostly by throwing it under a bed) in the short amount of time that it took for the door to open, but they failed to hide to pancake filled trolley. Arthur stood at the door with the most confused look on his face that Alfred had ever seen in his life. Wasn't he supposed to be in class? Arthur then noticed the trolley and the pancakes.

"What the fuck?" He stared at the pancakes and one fell to the ground.

"H-hey Artie bud..."

[~..X..~]

"So you didn't bother to tell me about the pancakes why?" Arthur was now sitting on his bed with a plate full of, plain, pancakes in hand.

"Because," Alfred swallowed "we thought you'd be all like '_There's no eating pancakes in the dorms!_' and then you'd cast one of those Harry Potter spells on us and turn us all into frogs or something."

"I don't need to do that to one particular person in this room." Francis and Arthur both shot glares at each other from different sides of the room.

"So, Artie," He stuffed another pancake in his mouth "we're all like totally doing something rad tomorrow!"

"What are you doing?"

"I *dunno yet...wanna help us think of something to do?" The little Italian came around and picked up the empty plates. They all took turns bringing down the dirty dishes and cleaning them, well everyone except Matthew since he was the one that made all the pancakes for everyone.

"So, _you are_ doing something tomorrow and yet you _do not know_ what it is yet?" Arthur questioned him.

"Yeah pretty much, but whatever it is, it's going to be awesome!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Everyone began to disappear from the room one by one, until it was only Francis, Arthur, Alfred and his brother. Arthur was digging through his drawers trying to find something. At first Arthur neatly placed everything on the floor, clearing out his drawer, but after five minutes he began to destroy his neat drawer and throw everything out of it not caring where it landed or how it landed. "Where in god's name!" He shouted.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Alfred asked as he peered over his shoulder. Arthur death glared at him.

"Fuck off!" then went back to searching.

"You're not gonna find it there." He began to walk away.

"How do you know-" and then he clued in.

"Give me my keys!" He stood up and put one hand on his hip. Alfred began smirking. "Don't you dare start the candy bar situation again!" Arthur warned him.

"AHAHAHAH that was SO funny dude!" He laughed, but Arthur wasn't. Alfred stuck his hand into his pants pocket and came out with keys. "Want theses?" He winked and grinned. Arthur tried to snatch them from him but he tossed them up into the air and caught them then put them back into his pocket.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" He balled up his fist and shot them down his side. While all this was happening Matthew snuck out of the room hoping that his brother wouldn't somehow bring him into the situation.

"Man, you have to chillax... get laid, dude... you have been laid before right?" Alfred put a finger up to his mouth then flicked it off.

"I...uhhh..." Arthur didn't know how to answer. When Arthur was growing up he was taught to be proper. He had rebelled against his parents a couple years ago and had learned to never do it again. Since then he went back to his old ways and tried to portray himself as being a proper English gentleman...of course Alfred was making that hard. In Arthur mind, having sex before you are married, or having sex for anything other then to make babies, was considered not to be right. Arthur had, had sex before but didn't want to admit it, especially to Alfred. "That's none of your business." He looked away.

"HOLY CRAP! you have!" Alfred could see through him.

"I-!" His face was becoming red and his throat felt like there was a bubble in it.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of dude!" He put his arm around his shoulder. "You did just destroy your proper image that you had given me though." He stuck his tongue out. Arthur pushed him off. "Soooooo..." Alfred jumped onto his bed and crossed his legs. "How long ago was it? Who was it? Was it...hot?" Alfred raised his eyebrows up and down twice. He sounded like a teenage girl.

The Frenchman began to chuckle. "FRANCIS!" Arthur nearly had a heart attack when he had heard Francis chuckle. Alfred looked at him and then back to Arthur. He smirked at Arthur then turned his body around to Francis.

"You know who he had sex with?".

"FRANCIS!" Arthur was defiantly going to have a heart attack. "DON'T TELL HIM!" he warned him. Alfred looked at the two.

"Wait..." Alfred came up with something in his head.

"NO! that's not it!" Arthur also knew what he was coming up with in his head, but what Alfred had thought of was the truth. Arthur parents hated Francis. Arthur decided to rebel against his parents. Arthur brought Francis home one day saying that he was his lover. Arthur didn't like Francis, he just knew it'd piss off his parents. Their _relationship _(if you could even call it that) only lasted about a month. After their break up they swore to never speak of it again.

Francis shrugged. "I do agree wit' Alfred. You need to relieve your 'ormones." He left the room with a " 'On, 'on, 'on." leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

"Give me my keys now." Arthur was still trying to get them from him. Alfred stood up and leaned into his face.

"Only if you sit on that bed first." Alfred pointed to his bed.

"Why?" Arthur was concerned.

"Do you not want your keys or somethin'?" Arthur sighed and sat on the bed. He was on edge though. Alfred sat down beside him.

"Now..." He looked to the ceiling and took a deep, long, breath. Alfred stayed like that for a good thirty seconds. Arthur was caught off guard when he was pushed down onto the bed. Alfred crawled on top of him. Arthur flailed his arms and legs trying to get away from him but Alfred was too strong for him. Arthur gave up struggling when Alfred had his legs trapped between his own, elbows and upper arm holding his arms to his side and hands on both sides of his face. Arthur gasped a breath and closed his eyes tight.

"I'm not raping you so don't worry." Alfred whispered into his ear. "I'm just going to do something with you, 'kay?" Arthur couldn't respond. Alfred's face moved from Arthur ear to meet eye to eye.

"Open your eyes." Arthur wouldn't. "That's fine, then." Arthur felt Alfred's lips against his forehead. Then his lips moved to his cheek. Arthur's mouth began to dry up. He swallowed deep.

Alfred's left hand move up into his hair and his right one moved onto his shoulder. Arthur could've tried to escape now but he was too in shock to do so. Alfred's lips moved to his neck and he began to squeeze the skin in-between his lips. Arthur gasped. He wasn't in pain, just shock. Alfred did this in various places on his neck several times. Alfred got off of his neck and looked at him in the eyes for a minute then kissed his lips. This sent a, good, chill throughout Arthur's body. Alfred's right hand began to make it's way down Arthur's side. Arthur realized what he was trying to do. Arthur panicked. He didn't want it. He tried to think of anything to get him out of this situation and then realized something. His legs were in-between Alfred's...

Arthur lifted a leg and kicked it up as fast, and as hard, as he could. Arthur knew he had gotten him good when he had let go of his lips and yelped. Arthur pushed him off and struggled to his feet when he fell off the bed. Arthur looked back at Alfred. He was curled up into a ball on the bed.

"MY BALLS!" He yelled in pain. "Oh my god, my balls!" He rolled around.

"T-that's what you get!" Arthur fixed the wrinkles in his uniform and then left Alfred on the bed while he slammed the door escaping.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

I is sorry: An innocent way of saying "I'm sorry".

The States: Another way of saying United States of America. Used mainly by Americans and Canadian. Rarely used outside of those two countries.

Lack of Hs: The French do not pronounce the letter H, so I took all of the Hs away...It's annoying, I know, Sorry. (Read "Windy's Wonders" for a funny story about French people and the letter H.)

Rosbif: The French term for an English person. (The English version of a "French frog"). Literally means "Roast beef".

Dunno: Slang for "Don't know"

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Sorry for the creepy, sorta, almost, rape scene there XD But it has something to do with the plot!...sorta XD Anywho!

The next chapters gonna be allllllll about (Read below for a story about "about")... just think "About" ;) (Some of you might get it right away and others, prob not).

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! It's Thanksgiving in Canada :D (The States and Canada have different Thanksgivings...weird, eh?)

OK! **Funny story about French people and the letter H. **So like I said before I'm in French, so we get legit French (Quebecers/ Québécois...whatever the fuck you wanna be called) peps and we had one for 3 years straight...fucking god EVERYONE hated him and he was like "FRENCH ALL THE WAY!" he like NEVER spoke in English, even to people that couldn't speak French, he'd still speak French to them :/ ANYWHO! Since French peps can't say "H" It was HILARIOUS to hear him say our names XD My name was "S'annon" and Hannahs were "Anna" and Holly was "Olly" (That one made us piss laughing) but the **BEST **one didn't even have an H in it :P When he tried to say "Kyle" he'd be like "CWAAAL!" XDDDDDDDD Everyone would always repeat his name in this manner and the teacher started to catch on to us mocking him :P It was soooooo funny!

**Story about, "about"**. SOOOOOOO as many of you think, Canadians say "About" funny. So one day I was like "We do not say it funny...about, about, about..." and I said it for about 5 minutes and at the end I was like "GOD! I SAY _ABOUT_ FUNNY!" XD

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! :D Thank you olliebaz9 (Robyn, Imma just call you Robyn from now on ;)), SmilingSkyxX and XIkuna. Thank you XIkuna for pointing out that I wasn't making a new paragraph ahahahah I didn't realise I was doing that XD If anybody else sees anything wrong or has suggestion, just say so, 'kay?

Oh yeah the whole Justin Bieber thing *Death glares at him* Let's just push him across the border and say he's American *pushes across border*. NO! WAIT! *brings back* He can be Canada's ultimate weapon! XD We'll rule the world with him! (Yes I'm referring to "When Canada rules the world" XD). THEN WE'LL BE AWESOME! But this is prob how the battle with the Americans would go like.

Canada: GIVE US YOUR LAND! *Sends in Justin Bieber*

America: NEVER! *Sends in Rebbeca Black*

Canada: AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY! IT'S FRIDAY GIRL! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LAND!

XD Yeah I'm mental :P

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	4. The Canadian and the Prussian

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 4: _The __Canadian __and __the __Prussian_

Alfred's "_Rad __first __week_" didn't turn out to be so r_ad_. The first day everyone either walked around the school grounds or stayed inside doing nothing. The next day he spent half of the day bothering Arthur and the other half with his brother. Since then Alfred, nor Arthur, had mentioned the bedroom incident. Arthur still couldn't figure out why he did it.

"Want one?" Alfred and his brother sat under a large *Field Maple tree. It was considered to be a Maple tree, but definitely not the kind that Matthew was used to. The leaves were similar, but more rounded. Both Matthew and his brother had their backs against the tree and were sitting on the ground. The two of them were less then a foot away from each other, but still Matthew had to look around the tree trunk to see his brother fully.

"You know I don't smoke anymore." Alfred was holding up a lit cigarette.

"Oh yeah." He put the cigarette into his mouth and inhaled it deeply. "You sure you don't want to start again?" He looked at his brother.

"I'm sure." Matthew had only smoked for a short period in his life. He wasn't big on smoking and never grew addicted to it. "Where'd you get them anyways?"

"Before a got a cab here I bought a whole wack of 'em from this guy on the street. And look!" He dug into his pocket. "*Cuban cigar!" Matthew chuckled. He put it back into his pocket. "I got drugs if you want 'em."

"Are you serious?" It wasn't that Matthew was surprised that he had drugs, he was surprised that he managed to hide them away from the school.

"Hell yeah!" He dug deeper into his pockets. His brother shook his head. "Look! Marijuana and *coke!" He held two bags in the air and smiled behind them.

"I can't believe you sometimes." He looked away.

"Do you want them or not?" He asked. Matthew looked at the bags. Matthew, again, wasn't big on drugs and alcohol the way his brother was, he rather have stayed out of it but when he was young he was dragged into it. Matthew took the bag of coke, opened it up, stuck his finger in it and sniffed it up, then handed it back to his brother. "That's all you want? Man, you're no fun anymore!"

A couple minutes past and Matthew sat there in silence while he watched Alfred's cigarette shorten. When Matthew looked away he got a tap on the shoulder. Alfred held the cigarette between his teeth and said "Give it up."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Did you not think I'd still look at it?" Matthew bit his lip and looked away in worry. "Com' on bro,". He inhaled a deep breath and gave him his right arm. Alfred twisted it upside down and undid the shelve's cuff. He pushed the shirt up to his elbow. Matthew's arm was covered with a skin colored bandage from the top of his wrist to his elbow. Alfred began undoing it. His arm was filled with scares and cuts from top to bottom. Most of the scares were dark brown (for the newer scares) or light brown (for the older scares). Matthew began cutting himself when he moved in with his brother. The years of cutting himself made him look like he was in a war. He was in a war. A war with himself. When he was fourteen Alfred found out that he was cutting himself and punched him in the face and told him to stop, but he never could. Alfred like drugs and alcohol, Matthew liked to cut himself. He cut himself to feel alive. To reassure himself that he was really there. He got a high, living, sensation from it. Every so often Alfred would check his arm and if he did cut himself he'd punish him. The first thing that Alfred noticed was the newest cuts right up near his wrist. He had done them throughout September and Alfred knew it.

"Matt-"

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it!" He looked like he was about to cry. "Please don't punish me!" Alfred looked at his brother sadly and let go of his arm. Matthew pulled his arm back in and hid it away from him.

"I won't," He reassured his brother. "but you have to stop."

"I stopped when you came." He began wrapping up his arm again.

"Because you knew I'd check, huh?" Matthew looked at his brother. That was exactly why he stopped.

[~..X..~]

"Hey." Matthew heard a voice and the sound of a moving chair beside him. He looked over and seen the strange Albino with his hand holding his head up on the desk. Nobody ever sat next to him. Matthew sat in the very back of the classroom, in the corner. He always wished someone would come sit next to him, but after a month of school he gave up. When someone sat next to him he took back that desire. Now that someone, especially someone like Gilbert, sat next to him that meant he would now have to engage in conversation. Matthew wasn't a people person. He wanted to be one, but his mouth wouldn't let him.

"H-hi." He stuttered and looked at the board. Matthew couldn't see Gilbert but he could tell he was still staring at him. He gulped.

"Not going to properly introduce yourself?" He twisted his head sideways. "I'm Gilbert Weillschmidt, as you already know." He said and put his hand out to shake.

"M-M-Matthew W-Williams." He put his hand out but looked away from him.

"You have to look into someone's eyes when you are introducing yourself." He scolded him. "If you don't then you're just not awesome." He let go of his hand and shrugged. "Are you not awesome?"

"Umm...I...don't know..." He still couldn't look at him.

"You don't know if you're awesome? What kind of a human being are you?" Matthew was really starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like talking this much. People rarely talked to him, and when they did, and they noticed that Matthew couldn't really talk to them, they'd stop, but not this guy. Gilbert got closer to his face which made him more uncomfortable. "Are you sick?"

"N-no."

"Then why are you not answering in full sentences? You look sick, maybe you should go to the nurse." Class had started and Gilbert was still talking.

"Maybe we s-should listen to the teacher."

"Nawh!" He leaned back. "I know all this stuff already, I was taught it last year." Matthew looked at him funny. "I'm nineteen, I started school a year late and failed last year, so I had to redo this class." He smirked. No matter where Matthew went, he still ended up finding people that looked like they'd get him in trouble.

"Oh..." Was the only thing that came to mind.

"You talk more around your brother, huh? Or as you'd say '_Eh_?'" Gilbert joked. Somehow he knew that he was Canadian and not American like his brother. Gilbert really started to sound like his brother. He would always mock him.

"Shut up Al." Matthew said and didn't even realize what he said, and who's name he said. A couple seconds later he clicked in. He covered his mouth and shot his head towards Gilbert. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said in one quick breath. The albino began laughing. Matthew was confused. Why was he laughing?

"Are you saying sorry for telling me to shut up or calling me your *brüder name?" Matthew didn't understand what "_Brüder_" meant at first but then it clicked in.

"B-both." He still felt very bad. The albino laughed again.

"That's the first time someone had said sorry for telling me to shut up!"

[~..X..~]

Class was over and it was time for break. During class Gilbert kept talking and trying to get Matthew to talk, but he'd always answer in a stutter or short sentences. Gilbert followed Matthew and kept trying to get him to talk more. Matthew stopped in the middle of the foyer, turned around and looked at Gilbert, but before he could say anything his brother ran up past him and yelled "Save me bro!" then shot off. Matthew, and Gilbert, were very confused until they heard "ALFRED! YOU FUCKING, IGNORANT, SON OF A BITCH!" Before either of them could turn towards the voice Matthew was held up by the collar of his shirt. It was Arthur holding him up.

"I am going to kill you, and I'm going to kill you _slowly_!" Arthur has breathing heavily.

"I-I-I'm not Al!" Matthew was scared shitless. Arthur's expression changed.

"Oh shit." Arthur let him go. "I'm sorry, I thought you were your brother, you look alike... where did your brother go?" Matthew thought about it. He could either lie or tell him the truth. Alfred always had Matthew's back, and Matthew always had Alfred's.

"He went that way." He pointed to the opposite direction as to where he went. Arthur said thanks and ran in the direction.

Gilbert stood there looking at Matthew. "You two don't look the same at all."

"Well nobody else seems to think that." He sighed.

"Why do you let him use you like that?"

"It's complicated... we just owe each other I guess you could say." He turned around and faced him.

"That's the first time you spoke to me without stuttering." He smiled. Matthew had just realized it too.

"O-oh."

"NO! Don't go back to stuttering now!" He scolded him. "Wait! I have a great idea! Come here!" Gilbert went to grab his right wrist but Matthew jumped back. Gilbert looked at him wondering why he did that.

"Ummm... old hockey injury." He made up an excuse. Gilbert bought it and walked away, making sure he was following.

Gilbert walked Matthew to an empty old classroom, that wasn't in use. Matthew sat down on a chair in the first row and Gilbert stood up by the board with chalk in hand.

"By Christmas we will fix you up!" He began. "First thing," He turned to the board and began writing "get rid of that stutter." He wrote "Stutter" on the board. "Second thing, be more social." He wrote "Social" on the board under the word "Stutter". "Third, gain some confidence." He wrote again. "Fourth, go on a date."

"Wait! why?" Gilbert turned around.

"Because it helps you." He turned around and began writing again. "Fifth..." He took a long pause to think about it "Ah! I know!" He wrote in down on the board without saying it. He stepped away and Matthew read "kiss".

"What?"

"Get someone to kiss you! And a real kiss!" He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

Thankfully, for Matthew, that was the only class he had with Gilbert, and the last time he had to see him that day. The rest of the classes he either had with his brother (Who didn't show up for some odd reason) or by himself. He walked out of the class that he usually had with her brother and felt a sharp pain in his upper jaw then blacked out. When he woke up his head was leaning against a wall. He looked up and seen Gilbert with his hands wrapped around someone's neck.

"Gilbert!" He shouted in confusion. He tried to jump to his feet but got head rush and blacked out for a couple seconds. The guy that he was chocking pushed him off. Gilbert lost balance and was pushed to the floor. The guy picked Matthew up by the collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"You American bastard." He said in a harsh voice.

"Eh?- Wait! No! That's my brother not me! I'm not Alfred Jones! I'm Matthew Williams! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded and tried to make him believe that he got the wrong guy. "Please, please, PLEASE!"

The guy looked closer at who he had pressed up against the wall. He swore in his own language and let him go and Matthew gasped for air. "Sorry..." He rubbed his head. Matthew finally got a good look at him. He was a big built, not in a muscular or fat way, tan man with black hair in semi dread locks, pulled back into a ponytail. "Do you know where your brother is?" Matthew didn't notice that Gilbert's nose was bleeding in the background.

"Um...n-no, s-sorry." Matthew figured the man was Cuban. The Cuban said sorry again and said his goodbyes as if nothing had happened. After he left he noticed Gilbert holding his nose.

"I get nose bleeds a lot. It's not that bad." He reassured him.

[~..X..~]

Gilbert explained how he just had a class next door to him and he wasn't stalking him or anything, although Gilbert still believed that Matthew couldn't defend himself, so he added it to his list.

"WOAH! Man! What happened to you!" Matthew entered his dorm to see Arthur and his brother sitting on Arthur's bed. Alfred had a tissue stuck up both his nostrils, with dried blood tainted to the upper parts of the tissue, and Arthur was wrapping up his fist in a bandage. Alfred's reaction to Matthew was from his swollen up cheek and bruise on his eye, it wasn't a black eye although. Matthew didn't get into fights. The only time Alfred seen his brother injured was either from hockey or from his parents.

"I think I have the same thing to ask you." He looked at his brother.

His brother laughed. "Got into a bit of a fight, but nothing big really! Nobody saw so we didn't get in trouble." Alfred tried to get up but Arthur pulled him back down and said he wasn't done with his injury. "So what happened to you?"

"Nothing...just..." He tried to think of an excuse "Smashed my head off of the stairs." He didn't want to bother Alfred by saying it was partly his fault for his injuries. He wasn't all that good at lying.

Gilbert stepped forward. Nobody noticed he was there, because Alfred was focused on his brother, and Arthur on Alfred. "Hey! You're the awesome guy! What 'cha doin' here?"

"Hanging out with your brother." Alfred looked confused. Nobody hung out with Matthew. The only person he hung out with, and even talked to, was Alfred. "Anyways," He began "somebody thought Matthew was you and punched him when he left class." He turned to face Matthew "And that's how he got that." Matthew was rubbing his face.

"Was he Cuban looking?" His brother nodded. "Same guy that hit me! Bastard..." He took the tissue out of his nose and shook his head. "Anyways..." He got up, and this time Arthur let him, and walked over to his brother and put an arm around his shoulder. "Thanks for bringing him back." He shook hands with Gilbert and he left for his own room.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Field maple: A type of maple tree that grows in parts of Europe.

Cuban cigar: A type of cigar that is illegal to have in the USA (Which is why Alfred showed it off).

Coke: Short for cocaine.

Brüder: German for brother.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

YES I KNOW! *Gets up and slams hands against desk* THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AL AND ART! But don't worry! (now say that in a Indian accent, cuz it's funny!) This is actually part of the plot :3 But of course y'all (seriously have to stop saying that) won't see it until later chapters sooooo you're gonna have to wait!

All about Matt and Gil, just cuz they're awesome! :P

OK! I decided to clear up the whole Al raping Art thing XD but you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter! It sort of a part of the plot, but not major! I originally wasn't going to mention it until Robyn said something and I pretty much rewrote the whole chapter (in mai head). So we're gonna see new characters next chap! :D The next chap is pretty much the same day, but Al's and Art's POV of it ;) Fun soundin, eh? It's gonna be fun!

Time for **a ****random ****and ****weird ****fact ****about ****Canada** (just cuz ;P) Last year we had to study the stupid Canada's Food Guide in class and on the last page at the bottom it said "Copyright her majesty the Queen of England" I was just like 0-o. XD (For those of you who don't know Canada's not like The States, with their whole independent thing. We are still part of the commonwealth thinger...shuddup I don't feel like being a history teacher today XD)

It's getting FUCKING cold here! One day it was like 20 and the next 0! and it was even snowing! WTF? It NEVER snows this early! so it was like that for two days and for two days after it was 28...WTF! Oh well I get to walk around with my huge ass Canada hoodie and bomber ontop of it (Yes I have a bomber, yes it's awesome, and yes it looks ALOT like America's...it just happens to look alike XD), and my smexy gloves and hat going "I'm sexy and you know it!" XD I look so fucking hot in my bomber :P

I have the same problems as Canada...but I'll tell you about that later XD Kinda funny actually!

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	5. Daylong

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 5: _Daylong_

Arthur's second class of the day was spent with the ever so annoying American. Arthur found it a bit awkward to be around Alfred after what had happened the last Friday, but he acted as if nothing had happened. Even on Sunday he acted normal. Arthur began to wonder if he was one of those people who did stuff and didn't realise that they did it. The whole time in class Alfred was leaning towards Arthur and trying to get him to talk, but Arthur refused to. Arthur wanted him out of his life, but at the same time wanted him in. He was at war with himself when it came to emotions. Arthur had a devil and an angle on his shoulder. Half of the time he couldn't figure out which one to listen to. He used to think it over and decide with one to listen to for certain situation, but since Alfred came into his life he hadn't listen to any of them, he said whatever came to mind first.

"Artie why aren't you talking? It's scaring me! Oh my god! Do you have a disease where you can't like talk?" Alfred acted over dramatically. He waited for an answer but didn't get one. They both heard the bell for half of the school's break to start, but sadly it wasn't their break. "If you won't talk, or even react to me, then fine!" Alfred sat back with his arms cross. He hadn't even stayed in that position for thirty seconds. He sat up again and looked at Arthur. "I'll make you talk." He winked. Arthur looked at him as if to say "_And__how__would__you__do__that_?".

"This is your last warning." He warned him, but Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Have it your way." He said then stood up. The whole class stared at him.

"Yes Alfred?" The teacher asked.

"Nothin'." He smirked at Arthur, but Arthur was looking away. "Arthur just wants to fuck me."

"_WHAT!_" Arthur shot up, which made the chair fall backwards, and slammed his hands on the desk, the Austrian was used to this, daily, by now. The whole class laughed, knowing Alfred was just joking, but loved seeing Arthur's reaction. "Alfred I am going to kill you, you bloody FOOL!" Arthur balled up his fist in front of his chest, ready to strangle.

"Only if you can catch me first!" Alfred sprinted out of the door. Arthur was debating on staying in class or running after him, but when he seen that Alfred gave him the finger and stuck his tongue out, he was out to kill.

Arthur ignored the yelling teacher and chased after Alfred. He ran down the halls, trying to avoid other students, yelling every insult in the book. Arthur was running so fast that he nearly wiped out on a corner. Alfred was fast. Much faster than Arthur. Alfred ran around looking for an escape. He found it.

"Save me bro!" He yelled at his brother and took off again.

Arthur was running out of breath. He finally caught up to the blonde. He yelled "ALFRED! YOU FUCKING, IGNORANT, SON OF A BITCH!" and held him up by his collar of his shirt.

"I am going to kill you, and I'm going to kill you _slowly_!" He swallowed, but was still breathing hard.

"I-I-I'm not Al!" The blonde said desperately. Arthur then realized he had Matthew and not his brother.

"Oh shit." Arthur let him go. "I'm sorry, I thought you were your brother, you look alike... where did your brother go?" Arthur was still out to kill him.

"He went that way." He pointed to his right.

"Thank you." He said and ran off.

Eventually Arthur gave up. Alfred wasn't in that directions, and Arthur had realized that after a couple minutes. He quickly gave up and thought it'd be to awkward to go back to class, so he sighed and sat on a stair's step, out of breath, for the rest of the first break. As soon as he sat down the bell rang, indicating the end of half of the school's break and the beginning of the other half's, which was also Arthur's break.

"Ya gettin' old, man?" Arthur knew that improper English, but was too tired to do anything about it.

"Piss off you wanker." He said out of one side of his mouth. Alfred was behind him, leaning down to be near his ear.

"How mean!" Alfred gasped dramatically.

He got up and turned around "H-" But before he could even say his first word, Alfred's lips were up against his. Arthur pushed back and almost fell of the stairs, but Alfred grabbed his tie and bring him back to his lips. When Arthur realized he was kissing him again he slapped him, and slapped him hard.

"OWWW!" Alfred rubbed his face, where he had slapped him. "What the fuck was that for!"

"For whatever the fuck that was!" His fist and knees shook.

Arthur wanted to yell at him more but was interrupted by "Arthuuuuur!". He knew that annoying, hasn't-hit-puberty-yet voice.

"Oh god." The voice came from the stairs above his head. Arthur waited for the holder of the voice to run down the stairs.

"Arthur!" A small blonde, who couldn't be anymore than five foot, emerged from the upper stairs and stood beside Alfred, looking down at Arthur. Alfred examined the boy. He was much younger than them, which meant he was either in a lower grade and was trespassing in the older kid's building, or he was really smart and skipped a few grades.

"Peter what are you doing!" Arthur yelled at the boy. Alfred noticed that their hair was alike and they both shared the bushy eyebrows...brothers? "You're supposed to be in your building!"

The small blonde noticed Alfred standing above him. He twisted his head at him than looked at Arthur and pointed to the American. "Is that the one you're *shagging?".

"Where'd you learn that language! And what! No I am not shagging anyone!" It was like they were speaking a whole different language to Alfred.

"But Friday you two were shagging." Alfred then realized what "_Shagging_" meant. He laughed.

"What! H-how do you know!-WAIT! That's not what I meant!" This made Alfred laugh even more. Arthur growled.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Arthur heard a voice behind him. He turned around and seen two tall men making their way up the stairs. One was taller than the other and the taller one was a redhead and the shorter one was almost a mix between a blonde and a redhead. They both shared the thick eyebrows too.

"New _boyfriend_?" Alfred sent a questioning look at Arthur.

"H-he's just joking!" Arthur felt like he was being surrounded by wolves and he was the sick caribou.

"Mother will be just _pleased_ again." The blonde/readhead spoke. Alfred figured from their accents that they were Scottish and something that sounded similar to Arthur's accent. "This..." He looked him over "_boy_better not be a *slebog, like the last-"

"Shut up! You bugger!" He whispered sharply between his teeth. The redheads rolled their eyes.

"Are you not going to introduce us to..." He waited for Arthur's new friend's name.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred stepped down a step and held his hand out.

"American?" The Scottish lifted an eyebrow at his brother. "That's worst than the Fre-" Arthur coughed loudly so that he wouldn't finish the sentence.

"Alec Kirkland."

"*Joshua Kirkland." Alfred put his hand out to shake. None of them looked at Alfred as they shook hands. They held their hand out as if Alfred was covered in cow crap and they didn't want to touch him. Alfred shook their hands as if they didn't just insult him.

"And I'm Peter Kirkland!" The small blonde behind him yelled.

At this point Arthur prayed for anything to happen to get himself out of this situation. Fire alarm, his Austrian teacher finding him and yelling at him for leaving class...hell, he'd even take an alien abduction than have to sit through Alfred meeting his brothers.

"How long have you two been shagging?" The younger brother asked.

"We're not shagging!" The blonde mixed redhead laughed. "Did you teach him this language?"

He shrugged and looked away, without a care, and said "Nooo," then looked back at Arthur "_you_did one time when you were drunk."

"Ohhhh..._drunk_?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Alfred! Just shut up for five seconds!"

"You're so rude to your _boyfriend_, Arthur." The Scottish man spoke up.

"We're not boyfriends, for the last time!"

"Ok...sure." The older brothers walked up the stairs and each put one arm around his shoulder "Don't worry, we'll be like this to every boy that you bring home."

"So we're just preparing you for any future boys that you bring home."

"And we're treating you nice, compared to what mother will say to you."

"I had enough of you all." He pushed them off, climbed the steps, grabbed Alfred by the wrist, stormed down the stairs and yelled "We're going!" to him.

"One more thing to the American." The Scott yelled. Alfred stopped and turned his head around. Arthur wanted to keep walking, but was forced to stop when Alfred did too. "Don't get Arthur too drunk, he's not the best at holding his liquor that well."

"Oh shut up!" He yelled at his brother and dragged Alfred away.

[~..X..~]

After the _Let's-make-fun-of-Arthur-just-for-the-hell-of-it!_ event, Arthur was ready to go back to class, but of course Alfred dragged him somewhere else. Alfred dragged him outside and away from the school. He went to the tree that he had spent time with his brother at. He leaned up against the tree and lit a cigarette.

"You're not supposed to smoke." Arthur told him but Alfred shrugged it off.

"You gonna tell on me?" Arthur didn't answer.

"I'm leaving." He turned around.

"Wait." Arthur stopped and Alfred walked over. "Want some?" He held up a bag with a white substance.

"That's not drugs, I can tell." Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause _you'd_ know, but you're right." He opened up the bag and dumped the substance into his mouth and swallowed it. "They're mashed up *Smarties."

"And you were testing me to see if I would have taken them if they were drugs right?"

"Yeah, but not just you, so don't go around thinking you're special or anything." He lifted his head with one finger "In a way you are special I guess." He put one hand in Arthur's hair. Arthur backed off a bit, but Alfred's hand was still in his hair. "I gave some to my brother the other day and he actually snorted some... I thought he'd realize it wasn't drugs before you, he's been around them longer too."

"Your brother does drugs?"

"Not really, he's not all that big on them, y'know. I just wanted to see if he learned how to say 'no', but I guess not." It was silent for a few moments "You have beautiful eyes...never seen green eyes." Arthur looked away blushing.

"I'm not gay, my brothers just say that to bother me." He tried covering the truth up.

"I never said anything about being gay."

"Then why do you keep sexually harassing me?" Arthur finally confronted him.

"Because you don't do anything about it."

"I kicked and slapped you and yet you keep doing it." Arthur stepped out of his reach.

"The thing on Friday was to see how strong you were. What if it wasn't me?"

"I'm not a girl! I'm not going to be raped!"

"Raped, jumped... what's the difference?" Alfred began to take his shirt off.

"What the-!" When Arthur seen Alfred's body he stopped. Alfred had cuts. Not short cuts you get from your pet cat. Blade cuts. One down his rib cage, one across his chest and on going from one side of his stomach to the other. Obviously that one was made to spill his guts out. "And that's what you get from walking down the street, and that's why you need to learn to defend yourself" He put his shirt back on.

"I don't think I'm going to get blade cuts from anyone out here."

"The world isn't the way you may think it is. No matter where you go, you need to defend yourself, especial if you want to hang out with me."

"I don't want to _hang__out_ with you."

"Everyone wants to hang out with me, and it's not a privilege that everyone gets." Alfred walked pass him. Alfred scared Arthur when he acted this way. He preferred the idiot Alfred over the serious one.

[~..X..~]

They got back to school right before their last class of the day started. They figured they could blend in with the crowd, but they were wrong.

"Alfred! Arthur!" They stopped dead in their tracks. Arthur felt as if his life was over, his heart stopped beating and he got real hot. The Austrian caught them. He dragged them into his classroom and scolded them for one: running out in the middle of class, and two: skipping class. After about ten minutes of Arthur _begging_that he didn't tell his parents, especially his mother, what had happened that day, he agreed, under one condition of course, that he'd never do it again. Arthur obviously agreed. After he was done with them he sent them back to class.

"He's no fun!" Alfred said backing out of the Austrian's classroom. Arthur closed the door and sighed.

"You're always getting me in trouble."

"But this is fun isn't it?" Arthur didn't answer. "Do you know anybody that's been expelled?" The sudden question made Arthur send a questioning look towards Alfred.

"No...why?"

"Because I'm trying to be expelled, but I can't find a way!"

"Wait...you're trying to get yourself expelled? Why would you do that? Then you would have to go back-" Arthur clued in. "Oh."

"Yeah! I can't live here! I'm barely lasting now, dude!" In a way this was good news for Arthur too, since if the American was gone, that meant he wouldn't be able to bother him anymore. "So I need help!"

"Don't go to class."

"Geez, that's what my brother said! You guys are all so boring!" Alfred stuck his tongue out and blew causing it to flap around.

"Why are you here?"

"Because my father sent me here to get out of his way, and I guess shipping me to another part of the country wasn't good enough, so he sent me across the ocean!" Alfred didn't really mind talking about how awful his father was. "Anyways! I can't remember what class I have...oh well I guess I'll just start my quest of being expelled now." Alfred began to walk away but Arthur grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Your class is this way."

"You memorized my classes?...that's kinda creepy."

"Oh shut up. There are many people that want to come to this school, and not many can, so consider yourself lucky."

"Wait." Alfred stopped following Arthur "If I go back home that means you don't have to deal with me anymore...and yet you want me to stay...hmmmmm, are you reading between the lines, like I am?"

"Oh shut up! At least here you get to be with your brother, and he obviously needs you." Alfred walked on again.

"Oh sureeee. I know what you mean, even if you won't admit it." He winked at Arthur. He rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Maaaaaaan, I really don't wanna go to class! It's so boring dude!"

"Do you have to yell _everything_that you say?"

"YES!" Arthur set himself up for that one.

Arthur walked on ignoring the American who couldn't get his mouth to stop flapping, talking about things that ranged from "_Dude!__Let's__have__a__party!_" to "_Dude!__Like,__this__one__I__crossed__this__black__cat__and..._". They were half way to Alfred's class, Arthur noticing that leading Alfred to his class meant he'd be even more late for his own class. Arthur seized to hear Alfred's footsteps. He looked back to see Alfred starring down the stairs with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Arthur thought about it "Better yet do I want to know?"

Alfred looked over at him with a murderous look on his face that scared the living daylights out of Arthur. "I see victim number one." Arthur got chills down his spine from this creepy new Alfred. Was Alfred secretly some escaped mass murderer?

"Y-you're creeping me out Alfred..." He laughed.

"He'll be my first prank victim at this school, and maybe my first step to being expelled." Alfred invited him to look down at his _victim_with him. At the very bottom of the stairs sat a silver haired man with a scarf. Scarves weren't part of the school uniform, but apparently nobody told him.

"Oh god no!" Arthur turned to Alfred with a frightened look "Anybody besides him, please!" Alfred scratched his head, confused.

"What's so wrong with him?"

"He's _Russian_ and will kill you! Or worst!... He'll put a curse on you..." He laughed at him, thinking he was just joking. "It's true!"

"You actually believe in that bullshit?"

"Hey! You're the one that believes in aliens."

"But dude! There's proof that they like totally exist!" Arthur rolled his eyes "This one time my cousin, who lives in Texas-"

"Oh shut up! I don't want to hear your stories anymore." Arthur walked away.

"What? You're not gonna watch?"

"As much as I'd like to see you get your bloody face smashed into the ground, I have class." And he left without even a wave.

Of course Arthur didn't expect that Alfred would leave him alone for long, but he wrong because he managed to make it to the classroom door and sat down... oh, who are we kidding? Right before Arthur could open the door Alfred ran up to him in a sprint for his life.

"Dude! I'm totally DEAD!"

"I told you." He went to open the door but Alfred grabbed his hand and turned his body towards him.

"NO! Some random Cuban dude came out of the middle of nowhere and-and-and-!" Alfred turned around to the sound of a roar, chances were that it was coming from the Cuban. "Oh shit! Let's go!" Alfred tried to run away with Arthur, but only got one stride when the door opened up and his face met it. Arthur quickly let go of his hand before he'd drag him down with him. He fell backwards onto his tail bone. His glasses fell off his head, unscratched or broken, luckily. Alfred's attention was off of the angry Cuban for a second and was focused on what had just happened. The man who had opened the door on Alfred's face stood staring down at him apologizing. He felt a liquid come from his nose and had a good idea as to what it was. He put his hand under his nose and let the liquid run down onto it then looked at it. "Fucker!" He exclaimed.

The angry voice of the Cuban made Alfred realise as to why he was running away again. The Cuban was within sight this time. He jumped to his feet ignoring the blood puddle he left and grabbed Arthur's wrist and ran for his life. Arthur realised that this had nothing to do with him, so why was Alfred dragging him. Arthur planted all his weight into his feet and this made Alfred stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! SO WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED ALONG?" Alfred froze. He was about to open his mouth and say something until he noticed the Cuban standing directly behind him, holding up his fist. Alfred's first instinct was to punch him, and that's what he did. Sadly it didn't go as planned. The Cuban dodged the punch and Alfred's fist met the, cold, solid, wall, causing the skin to break and possibly some bones. He yelped a swear word and held his fist up to his stomach. The Cuban grabbed him by his collar. He began lifting him up. In an act of trying to save his life, Alfred kicked him in the... _downward__area._He was let go and knew this was his only chance to run away.

[~..X..~]

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"Even Arthur knew it wasn't a good idea to stay in the school at this point, so they went back to their dorm. Alfred's nose bleed the whole time. When they got to the dorm Arthur stuck a tissue up his nose and told him to "_Shut__the__hell__up_!".

"Well if you stop moving it won't hurt as much!" Arthur was attempting to clean Alfred's fist wounds before he bandaged them up.

"It fucking _stings_!" He whimpered. He yelled at him telling him that either he could help him or just leave his wound alone and let it get infected and cause Alfred to die. Of course Arthur was purposely over exaggerating, but Alfred didn't know better.

Once Alfred stopped complaining and Arthur finished cleaning it, he began to wrap it.

"If anybody sees this can we tell them that I got this," He pointed to his nose "from being punched?" Arthur nodded.

They heard the door open. At the door was his brother. Not his normal brother. His brother's cheek was swollen and a bruise wrapped around his eye. "WOAH! Man! What happened to you!"

"I think I have the same thing to ask you." Alfred laughed.

"Got into a bit of a fight, but nothing big really! Nobody saw so we didn't get in trouble." Alfred tried to get up but Arthur pulled him back down and said he wasn't done with his injury. "So what happened to you?"

"Nothing...just... smashed my head off of the stairs" Alfred finally noticed the fourth person in the room when they stepped forward.

"Hey! You're the awesome guy! What 'cha doin' here?" Alfred remembered the albino.

"Hanging out with your brother." Alfred looked confused. Nobody ever noticed Matthew, which meant Matthew was fully dependant on Alfred, which made Alfred feel good about himself, but with someone else in the picture... "Anyways," He began "somebody thought Matthew was you and punched him when he left class." He turned to face Matthew "And that's how he got that." Matthew was rubbing his face.

"Was he Cuban looking?" His brother nodded. "Same guy that hit me! Bastard..." He took the tissue out of his nose and shook his head. "Anyways..." He got up, and this time Arthur let him, and walked over to his brother and put an arm around his shoulder. "Thanks for bringing him back." He shook hands with Gilbert and he left for his own room.

Arthur told Matthew that he'd go and get some ice for him. He left the room, looking for ice, leaving the two brothers alone now.

"So why were you hanging out with him?" Alfred put his hands on his hips. Alfred wasn't mad that they were together, more so he was jealous, or afraid that his brother wouldn't depend on him anymore... Alfred sometimes tended to over think things.

"I don't know... he just started talking to me in class and followed me around."

"So he's stalking you?"

"No!..." He thought about it "Well...no. He wouldn't do that, he's just.. different I guess." Matthew sat on his bed.

"Do you not like that he was following you?" He asked.

"Well, at least someone noticed me and actually wanted to be around me, but I didn't like it when...never mind."

"No! Don't end it there! Do you know how many horrible conclusions I can come to if you end it there!"

"Nothing like that happened!" He shook his head "He just started listing all my flaws saying I need to fix them, pretty much."

Arthur entered the room with an ice pack. He handed it to Alfred's brother and sat on his own bed minding his own business.

"So are you going to describe the fight or am I going to have to ask?" Matthew smiled at his brother. Alfred jumped on to his bed and began his, fake, story.

"So I was like totally minding my own business and then... WHAM! The son of a bitch came out of nowhere and punched me!" Matthew knew this story wasn't true. He always tended to over exaggerate his stories, or make them up and leave a few facts true. Arthur rolled his eyes as he listened.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Shagging: Slang for sex. (Mainly British, but is used outside of the UK too)

Slebog: Welsh (I think) for slut. (Referring to Francis here because he's hormonal and his Arthur's brother's think he's a slut )

Joshua Kirkland: Joshua Kirkland was a name made up by myself, since Welsh didn't have a name.

Smarties: A candy. There are two different types of Smarties. American Smarties and Canadian Smarties. Here I am talking about American Smarties that you can easily make into a powder and pretend it's drugs (People in my class did that ), Canadian Smarties on the other hand are chocolate. Canada does have American Smarties too, but here they're called "Rockets".

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Ok first of all I want to clear something up!

Alec Kirkland= Scotland (Fan character)

Peter Kirkland= Sealand

Joshua Kirkland= Welsh (Fan character)

Ok! Now that I'm done with that...it's time for normal bullshit that I put down here! XD

URGH I totally forgot to do something last time :/ I forgot to thank peps for reviewing...SO! Imma do that now! Thank you HunterWindStalker, Robyn, starHMH for review chapter 3. I'm sorry I forgot I'm an idiot!

Ok so thank you to Robyn, A random Hetalia Lover again (Lol love the name) and chibitaliaxHRE for reviewing! and whoever else reviewed any of the other chapters!

I'm not gonna write much cuz I has alot of homework (mainly the reason why I haven't uploaded in ever), but you're gonna get three chapters this month! (including this one and a Christmas special ;p)

So yeah there's my boring bullshiz. Bye.

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	6. London bound

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 6: _London __bound_

For the next month everything went as normal. Alfred would bother Arthur and Arthur would either try and ignore the bugger or if he really bother him, he tried to murder him. Whenever Arthur's brothers past him in the hall they'd make jokes at him, especially if he was with Alfred. Alfred didn't care, he found it quite funny actually, and sometimes he'd join in on the jokes. And Peter never did explain who he seen the two of them together, even when Arthur threatened him.

Alfred tried very hard to avoid the Cuban. Every time he seen him he'd hide or run. He normally didn't run or hide from people, but Alfred was now in a different territory, which meant his skills of avoiding people in New York probably weren't going to work here. His brother wondered why he hadn't fought with him again, Alfred was one to fight, even over the littlest things. He never did explain what really happened. Why the Cuban was after him and not the Russian like he had planned, but every time someone brought it up, he'd change the subject.

Everyone sat in a school assembly. Alfred didn't care what it was about and Arthur tried to pay attention but Alfred kept starring at him with that look on his face.

"Don't you even dare!" Normally Alfred was the one to start the conversations, but Arthur was so used to him that when he got a certain look on his face that meant he was going to embarrass him somehow, and he didn't want a recap of what happened last time.

"What do you mean?"

"You got that look on your face, so don't even think about it!" He whispered harshly.

"How do you know what I was thinking? I could have been complimenting you in my mind." He sat back and crossed his arms. Somehow he managed to stay quiet for five minutes... only five minutes, but those five minutes were heaven to Arthur. "Here, I'll make a deal!" Arthur looked at him through the corner of his eye "I'll stay quiet for the rest of the assembly if you _promise _we do something." He'd except anything that would make Alfred shut up for a half an hour. He turned his body towards Arthur. "We go to a club in London this week!"

"No." He said without hesitating.

"Why not!" He said loudly and everyone looked, including the speakers. Arthur sunk back into his seat in embarrassment. Once everyone stopped starring, they got back into the conversation. "It'll be so fun Artie! I mean you are from London are you not? Then you must know all the hot spots!"

"How do you know I'm from London?"

"French dude told me."

"Bloody frog." He whispered harshly under his breath. "We're not going to London. It's too far away."

"It's only like... what? Maybe four hours!"

"No it's around six hours! And besides we don't have a car."

"So! We can get to know each other better over those six hours! And me and my brother used to drive ten or more hours to-" Alfred felt the foot of someone kicking him hard in the back. He turned around to see his brother death glaring at him, obviously he didn't want him to finish the sentence. "Oh, come on! It's not that bad Mattie."

"That's between us." Matthew never acted that way. His brother sighed.

"Fine." He turned around and continued his conversation. "We can _borrow _a car." He winked.

"We're not stealing a car!" They were interrupted by the sound of laughter from behind them.

"I have a car if you did not remember Art'ur." The Frenchman said. "Well t'at is if you apologize for calling me a frog just a couple minutes ago." He rested his head on his hand. Alfred turned to Arthur with a big smile.

"Apologize Artie, apologize!" He begged him.

"_NEVER_ will I apologize to _him_." He refused.

"Have it your way." He began to get up and Arthur knew what he was going to do, so he dragged him back down to his seat before he could embarrass him.

"I apologize! I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

"So we can go to London now!" Alfred's face lit up. Arthur sighed and knew that he'd regret his next words.

"Yes, we can go."

[~..X..~]

The original plan was for Arthur and Alfred to borrow Francis' car and drive to London by themselves, but Alfred had the brilliant idea of announcing their trip in front of the Breakfast Club and told everyone that they could join them. Everyone accepted, which made the small two person trip into a big nine (including another friend that the German and Italian had invited) group trip. Since there was now nine people that meant they had to get another car. Luckily the German had one.

"Let's go dude!" Alfred hung outside of the car window.

"ALFRED GET BACK INTO YOUR SEAT!" Arthur yelled at him. He wanted Alfred in Ludwig's car, but he refused to let him in his precious car saying "If *zat American dares to even breath on my car I'll kill him.". In Francis' car was Arthur, Alfred and Matthew, and in Ludwig's car was the rest. Alfred sat down next to his brother in the back seat. "You're a bloody fool! If we were driving you could have fallen out and died, you idiot!"

"But we weren't driving, now were we?" Arthur growled and turned sharply forward ignoring him. Francis entered the car, turned it on and set off.

They left at ten AM so that they could get there at three PM, but it took longer than expected, since the many pit stops, thinking they had popped a tire and finally Francis let Alfred drive the car since we has getting tired and he almost ran over a sheep and almost ran into ditch, so Arthur kicked him out of the drivers seat and he drove the rest of the way. By the time they actually got there it was six o'clock. Arthur's house was located just outside of London and was planning on letting everyone stay there for the night, but he remembered that his parents were there. They first found a hotel. The hotel wasn't fancy or anything, just good enough to stay the night after they got wasted. The rooms fit only two each, so that meant that they had to share. Alfred jokingly tried to get the same room as Arthur, but Arthur preferred to sleep in the same bed as Francis than sleep with Alfred. It began to get dark which meant it was time to go club finding.

"Ya ready to go dudes?" Alfred stood leaning against Francis' and Arthur's room's door.

"You do realise no legal club will let us in."

"Who said anything about _legal_?" He smiled and made a "_kish_" sound.

Everyone was finally ready to go at ten. They walked down the dark street in the dark. The only thing that didn't prevent them from seeing what was in front of their faces were the streetlights and a car light every once in awhile. They tried to get into clubs near the city, but they refused to let them in, so they were now looking in less popular parts of the city.

"Al we've been looking for an hour...don't you think it's time to give up?" His brother asked.

"No way!" He turned around. "Who got anywhere in life by giving up? Did the English find my beautiful country by giving up? Nooooo!"

"Alfred we're looking for a club, not a bloody country."

Alfred carried on trying to find a club. Everyone was getting tired and sore, but Alfred was still going strong.

"Hey, maybe they know a good club." He pointed forwards towards a couple teenagers, who seemed intoxicated, hanging out in an alley.

"Don't go up to them! They'll stab you!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh _psh_, _posh_!" Alfred walked up to them casually. "Hey dudes!"

"He's going to die." He turned to Alfred's brother. "Does he always do this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He shrugged.

The group watched as Alfred talked, but could not hear any of the conversation since they were too far away. A minute later Alfred came back with a grin on his face. "I found a club!"

[~..X..~]

Alfred lead the gang to a garage door that was connected to a building. Didn't look like much from the outdoors, but inside it looked like a club. The club obviously didn't care about your age since they had seen people who looked younger than them. Everyone went their separate ways or stayed in little groups. Alfred dragged Arthur off with him. Normally he'd stay close by to his brother, but he figured he was safe and fine with Francis.

"Have you ever been to a club Art?" He asked him as they walked through the crowd.

"No." He found an open place for them to dance. He started to dance, but Arthur didn't do anything.

"Come on dude, dance!"

"I can't...no. I refuse to dance in such a manner." He crossed his arms. "I don't think it was a good decision to leave your brother with Francis either."

"Why not?" He stopped dancing for a second.

"He's a man whore." Alfred laughed.

"I'm sure Mattie'll be fine with him. Now dance!" But he did not move, so Alfred grabbed him and started moving him.

"Get off me you bugger." He pushed him back.

"Gee, you're mean today...I know!" Alfred turned around vanished into the crowd. He sighed and found a bench to sit on. He rubbed his temples trying to relax himself. "Here dude!" He heard Alfred again. He looked put and seen him holding a beer bottle towards him.

"I don't drink."

"Don't lie. Lying's not a good thing to do." He took it just to shut him up. Alfred sat down beside him and opened up his own and began to drink it.

"I know you're just trying to get me drunk...it's not happening." He shrugged.

"I just brought it over in case you wanted one. I'm not trying to do anything." He watched as Alfred gulped down his own drink. He began to remember the wonderful taste of alcohol. Saliva formed in his mouth. He tried to think of other things, but it was unsuccessful. He gave in. He opened up the bottle and began to drink. "Oh my god Arthur!" He looked at him.

"What?"

"You're drinking!" Arthur looked confused.

"Yeah?"

"The world is ending!" He laughed with Alfred and kept drinking.

They drank more and more, got into drunken conversations and did things they wouldn't do when they were sober...well, maybe Alfred would do it if he was sober. No matter how drunk Arthur got he still had it in him to refuse to dance. Alfred lit a cigarette, or maybe it wasn't, Arthur couldn't tell.

"We should, like, totally do this again bro!"

"Yeah, like totally!" Obviously he was drunk.

"Dude! You sound like an idiot when you talk like that!"

"You always sound like an idiot with an American accent!" He yelled over the music.

"Let's switch accents then! I'll be English and you'll be-"

"American!" They both laughed as if it was the funniest thing they had ever done. Alfred inhaled some smoke then blew it out. "Give me one." He began with his new accent and so did Alfred.

"You don't smoke."

"Might as well try it since I'm drunk and all." He shrugged.

"I have a better idea." He inhaled it once more but didn't exhale. He put his hand on Arthur shoulder and leaned forward. Surprisingly Arthur finally knew what he was up to. Arthur didn't know if it was the alcohol that convinced him to lean forward into Alfred or if it was his secret desire for him finally coming out. They both separated their lips. Their lips were not touching, but were almost. Arthur inhaled the smoke. He couldn't leave it there, being so close and not kissing him. He kissed him. Alfred backed out, out of surprise. "What happened to not being gay?"

"Oh shut up you yank and kiss me."

"Aren't you the yank right now?"

"Oh, right... kiss me you British bastard."

[~..X..~]

"You okay?" Matthew jumped as someone touched his back. It was Gilbert, of course.

"Uh-yeah." He sat at the bar alone. After his brother left he was stuck with Francis but he had seen some pretty women and left him for them, which left Matthew to be alone and he didn't want to be on the dance floor alone, so he went to the place all the loners go, the bar.

"You sure?" He sat down beside him. Matthew looked away and stuck his hand under his hair. He nodded "Then why are you alone?"

"Because I choose to be." It stayed awkwardly quiet for a little bit until Gilbert broke it.

"This place will be the perfect place to cross off all that stuff on our *list! I think we already fixed your stuttering issue though, so that's a great start!" Matthew turned to face Gilbert and sat up.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I find your list to be quite insulting. Listing all my imperfections and telling me that I have to change myself just for others." Gilberts expressions changed to shock as so did Matthew's when he realized what he said. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude! I'm sorry! Ignore what I just said! Sorry!" His face grew red as he looked away.

"No, don't apologize. That vas very rude of me." He realized how rude he was to him. "I didn't mean to be so rude and I did not think I was hurting you."

They stayed quiet for a long time. Matthew felt bad, as did Gilbert. The only sound made was the music blasting. The bartender finally past Matthew his drink (Ten minutes after he ordered it), since he forgot all about him. Gilbert also had a drink in hand (which he hadn't touched yet.).

"What about a drinking competition?" This got Matthew's attention. "What about it?" He held up his drink and Matthew did the same and they clanged them together and began drinking. They dropped their drinks down at the same time.

"Whoever drinks the most before barfing, passing out or any of the sort, fist, wins."

"And the prize will be?"

"Drinking champion of two thousand eleven." He laughed and drank away.

A couple drinks and conversation pieces later they both were getting drunk, but not to the point that someone was about to win. Matthew texted his brother more times than he could count. Back at school they couldn't use their phones since there was no service so he figured his brother probably didn't bring his, or had just forgot, or the last reason, he hadn't realized someone was texting him. He downed his fourth drink and looked around the room.

"Looking for your brüder?" Gilbert asked. He nodded and continued on his search from his chair. Finally he spotted him sitting next to Arthur drinking.

"Oh there you are." He pulled his phone out and began to punch in his number.

"Why don't you just go over there?"

"I'm too drunk to walk in a straight line." He looked at him then finished typing and looked over at his brother seeing if he'd answer. When he looked back over he seen his brother and Arthur getting closer and closer and finally... kiss? His jaw dropped at the same time that Gilbert's did. He knew his brother swung both ways, but never did he imagine his brother and Arthur together. He quickly hung up the phone before Alfred realized his phone was ringing. He looked away and ordered another drink.

"Your brother's..."

"Gay. Yeah." He swallowed "But... Arthur!" He shook his head and continued "It doesn't make sense! Al would have told me. He tells me everything."

"Maybe it's just the alcohol." He tried to reinsure him. He answered back with a "Maybe" and sighed drinking his new drink. A couple minutes past and they Matthew finished his drink. "Let's go dance and find some cute girls, okay?" Matthew laid his head down and shook his head "No". Gilbert answer back with a "Why not?".

" 'Cause I'm too drunk to dance. I give up you win." He took Gilbert's hand and threw it into the air "Drinking champion of...oh whatever year this is." The alcohol was definitely coming into effect.

"Well let's just go find some cute girls then."

"I don't want to." He whined.

"Come on!"

"No."

"No man would refuse going to find cute girls."

"Gay men would."

"Suggesting you're gay?" Matthew didn't answer. "Sorry." The conversation ended and Gilbert got up and stumbled away.

[~..X..~]

The morning after came quick. Mainly because nobody could remember the other night. Arthur woke up with a killer headache. He sat up slowly and held his hand to his head, quietly swearing.

"Bloody hell I'm never drinking again... damn yankee's fault."

"That's quite rude." Arthur shot his head towards the voice behind him. Alfred laid on his side on the other side of the bed, shirtless and possible pantless too, but Arthur didn't want to find out. Arthur held his hand and groaned remembering parts of the night before.

"Did we..?"

"Yep." He sat up.

"Bloody hell!" He got angry at himself for getting so drunk and doing _that _with Alfred.

"You did quite enjoy it." He smirk and put his hand in his hair.

"Get off me you bloody bugger!" He swatted him off. "I was drunk, I didn't know any better, okay?" He looked away. Nothing happened for a couple seconds until Arthur felt Alfred kissing the side of his neck. He didn't do anything about it since he was tired of telling Alfred "No.". He let him kiss every part of his neck and eventually let him kiss him passionately on the lips and he kissed back. Arthur realized that if he let him do that to him he'd try it again when they went back home. He stopped kissing him and backed off turning his head saying "I'm not gay."

"Then why did you kiss me last night?"

"I was drunk, that's it. I'm not interested in men." Lies. Alfred sighed accepting what he said. He got out of bed with just his boxers on and proceeded with putting his clothes on. "Where are you going?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Going to look for my brother." Arthur looked around the room noticing that it was Alfred's and Matthew's and not his and Francis'. "Maybe he's in your room with Francis."

"Let's hope not." He said as he put his clothes on and lead Alfred to his room. Arthur knocked on his door expecting to see the Frenchman, and there he was.

"Hmmmm, who do we 'ave 'ere?" He smirked. Arthur growled at him. Alfred pushed past Francis when he seen his brother sleeping in the bed. He sat beside him and shook him to wake him up.

"Al?" His brother asked as he lifted his head up. His brother smiled at him but Matthew did not answer back with a smile. He looked annoyed, fell back into the pillow and said "Go away. I have a hangover and I'm tired."

"Well you can come sleep in our room now. Sorry about last night I just had a girl in there if you know what I mean, huh? Huh?" He elbowed his brother.

"Sure you did." He whispered. "I'm comfortable here so go away."

"But-"

"Go away Alfred." He glared at him. Alfred couldn't remember the last time he seen his brother with such attitude.

While the brothers were having their conversation, so was Francis and Arthur.

"You didn't, did you?" Arthur glared at him.

"Non! 'ow could you think like that? Would _moi_ do somet'ing like that?" Arthur gave him the "_Yes __you __would, __don't __kid __yourself_" look. "But I did not! I swear!" Arthur sighed relief. "After 'e '_eard _that *son frère 'ad someone else in t'e room, 'e asked if 'e could stay with moi."

"You dare to touch him I'll kill you personally."

"Is it because 'e's your lover's brot'er?" He growled in response "You did...'ow do t'ey say?...'Get busy'" He lifted his eyebrows. Arthur was about to answer Francis until Alfred stormed past them.

"What's-"

"Nothing!" He yelled as he stormed down the hallways.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Zat: "That" in a German accent.

List: Read chapter four

Son frère: French for "His brother".

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

I actually managed to finish this quickly 0-o

Since I'm updating this quick, not mainly people got to review the last chapter so just thanks to anyone who reviews chapter 5 in the future.

As you've probably noticed I'm leaving a lot of things unanswered. Well I'm leaving them open for now and in later chapters they'll be explained (If I remember)

Oh and if you're wondering why I'm writing some people in accents and other not in accents (like Gilbert) it's because Gilbert speaks more and it's just annoying to read "Zat, zis, vell..etc)

So it snowed a couple weeks ago and I ride an American horse, and this is his first Winter in Canada...my god, thank the lord I'm not dead. So first of all this horse is an ex racehorse (which makes him pretty fucking crazy), second of all he's only four and barely trained, third he's from California and has probably never experienced snow. So the ring was covered with snow and nobody had ridden in it before me. So I lead him in and he's like "OMFG WHAT IS THIS MADDNESS!" and I get on and he just lost it. He starts jumping all over the place and going sideways and speeds up and then he like jumps to the side then jumps again and then takes a sharp turn and I fall off his shoulder...we decided we won't be riding him in the snow this year -.- I also twisted my ankle and got a huge ass bruise on my hip :/

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)

ooooo!English find my beautiful country by giving up? or something."e up?" so they were now looking in less popular parts of th


	7. Christmas in confessions

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 7: _Christmas in confessions_

The trip to London didn't go as planned for anyone. They had a horrible trip to there and a horrible trip back. Turns out one of the main roads had major construction going on, so they had to turn around and go the long way. Half way through the long way Francis' car lost gas and there was no gas station in sight, so Alfred had the brilliant idea of taking gas out of Ludwig's car. Of course now both cars had less than half of the fuel left and they both eventually ran out leaving the group stranded. Arthur was then forced to go look for a gas station. Eventually he found one...hours later, but he figured walking for a couple hours was a lot more fun then being around Alfred for those couple hours, especially after what happened in London.

"DUDES! What are you guys, like totally, doing for THE BEST HOLIDAY EVER!" He asked as he shoved a pancake down his throat.

"Christmas?" The Japanese boy who had joined them on the London trip had now joined the Breakfast Club.

"YEAH! With the big ol' fat jolly red man, creeping down the chimneys into peoples homes... y'know, now that I think about it... Santa's kinda creepy." He shivered.

*Kiku, the Japanese boy, took a gentle nibble of the pancake and said "I'm going back home for Christmas."

"Same. I am going back to France." Alfred turned towards Ludwig for his answer.

"Going to *Deutschland, vith Gilbert."

"And me and Lovino are going to Italia!" Feliciano said.

"You guys are all leaving! No fun!" He crossed his arms "Oh well, at least Arthur will still be here!"

"I'm going to London."

"WHAT!" His head shot towards him "NO! You can't go! Me and my bro will be all alone." Matthew sat on his bed looking away from Alfred. He was still quite pissed off at him for *not telling him about Arthur.

"Can you not go back home, no?" Feliciano asked.

"No I don't have money for a plane ticket, and besides why would I want to go back home." Matthew didn't like his brother talking about their family issues. He thought it was a personal subject that only they should worry about.

"Well I guess you and Matthew will just have to stay here, there's not much you can do about that." Of course Alfred couldn't leave it there. Being with only his brother, who at the time didn't seem to be very amused with him, for Christmas. For weeks, and weeks Alfred begged Arthur if he could go have Christmas at his house in London. Arthur would have rather killed an orphanage of blind babies, than let Alfred anywhere near his house, especially with his family in it too.

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone except Arthur had left for the airport.

"PLEASE ARTHUR!"

"NO!" Those were the only words that came out of Alfred's and Arthur's mouth that morning.

"PLLLLLLLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING ARTHUR!" Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother.

"NO! I SAID NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"BUT ART-"

"SHUT UP MY MOBILE'S RINGING!" Alfred could have sworn he seen smoke come out of Arthur's nose. "Hello." He answered calmly. "What?" The brothers could only hear Arthur's side of the conversation. "Really?" He sighed. "Okay, bye...SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Arthur hung up the phone and slammed it down on his bed. "YOU'RE BOTH COMING TO MY HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS!" Arthur scared Matthew enough that he fell off his bed. Alfred on the other hand shouted "YAY! ARTHUR!" and hugged him.

[~..X..~]

"So why'd you decide to let us come?" Alfred asked as he walked through London's streets. It was starting to snow, and snow pretty heavy.

"Because my parents are not coming, and that's the _only _reason."

"Where are your parents?"

"At one of their friend's house."

"They're not spending Christmas with you? That's kind of sad, don't you find?" Arthur didn't answer.

Eventually Arthur lead them to a tall, skinny *terrace house. It was grey and white and looked old, but was definitely fixed up.

"Dude, what floor do you live on?"

"All of them."

"Huh?" Arthur stepped up to the door and took out his keys, but before he unlocked the door he turned around and said "My brothers are here, so behave, please." Alfred answered back with a "I'll try!" and a smile. When Arthur entered the house he was greeted by his youngest brother.

"Hi Arthur!"

"Hi Peter." He greeted him back. Peter quickly noticed the others behind him. He twisted his head at them. "You already know Alfred." He reminded him "And this is his brother, Matthew. They'll be staying with us for Christmas."

"Ohhhhh."

"Is Arthur here yet?" One of his brothers yelled from upstairs.

"Yes! And he brought his boyfriend and his brother!" Peter yelled back.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" They could hear his other brothers laughing as they made their way down the stairs.

"Oh wow, he actually had the balls to bring him." Alec said.

"I didn't bring him because you suggested it! I brought him because him and his brother were alone, that's it!" They both snickered.

"Whatever you say _Artie_." They laughed as he grew red in the face from embarrassment and anger.

After a couple more jokes from the brothers, they went back to preparing for the next day. Whether it was decorating the house, cooking or putting presents under the tree, everyone was doing something. Arthur got stuck with preparing the food for the next day. Alfred and Matthew didn't have to do anything, since it was not their house, and also everyone was sure that Alfred would break or steal something.

While Arthur was cooking the phone rang. "Someone get that!" He yelled, but nobody got the phone, so he let the phone ring hoping they'd hang up, but they didn't. The phone rang eight times before Arthur ran across the room and grabbed it. Before Arthur could even say "Hello" someone was yelling on the other end.

"*Oh mon dieu, Art'ur!" Of course it was Francis of all people. "T'e-stupide-snow-cancelled-my-flight!" He said quickly.

"Wait! Wait! What did you say?"

"T'e snow storm cancelled my flight and I've now'ere to go!" He sighed, knowing what he had to do next.

"Fine, you can come over, just don't say anything to anyone!"

"Say anything about what?"

"Alfred and Matthew are here, so don't bring up the past!" He laughed.

"I'd only do t'at if you got me angry, Art'ur."

"Good, because-" Arthur was cut off by an argument on the other side of the phone.

"Art'ur won't let you!...He won't care!...'ey! Wait t'at's my p'one!"

"ARTHUR!" Arthur pulled his head away from the phone. "All of our flights are cancelled!" It was Ludwig. "None of us have anyvhere to go, so-"

"PLEASE let us come to your home!" Feliciano took the phone.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He could've been nice and said yes, but his house would be full of people he normally would never invite over, or he could've said no and be forever shunned.

"Ummm... I-uh."

"*MES AFFAIRES FONT MAL AU CUL!" He heard Francis yell over the line "Art'ur don't listen to these...*connards! You know you only 'ave little room in your 'ouse-"

"YOU CAN ALL COME!" He snapped "JUST SHUT UP!" He hung up the phone and realised what he had just done.

[~..X..~]

"Alec how many blankets and pillows do we have?"

"Many...why?" Alec stepped down from the ladder.

"Umm, well.. uh.. I..." He waited for his brother to spit something out. "All my friends kind of... well, their flights got cancelled because of the snow, and they asked if they could come here and I said yes." He smiled innocently. His brother was not impressed.

"Is that frog coming?"

"Yes." Alec bit his lip in annoyance.

"And he's not going to hump every living thing in this house?"

"He's not that bad, give him a break, would ya?" Alec looked at his brother in confusion.

"What did you just say?" Arthur then realised how he ended his sentence.

"Uhhh..." He couldn't defend himself.

"Wow. That American idiot sure is wearing off on you." Arthur bit his tongue.

"At least he's not a fucking prick like you."

"At least I'm not a faggot." Arthur was speechless at his brother. Alec picked up a box and passed Arthur, but as he passed him he pushed right through his shoulder causing him to lose balance for a second. Arthur watched as his brother left the room, over his shoulder.

"Asshole." He whispered.

About half an hour past when a knock came at the door. Arthur opened the door (Because everyone else refused to). Arthur lead everyone in and showed them to their rooms. There were two to three people per room. In Arthur's room was himself and Francis, in Alec's room was himself and his other brothers. In Joshua's room was Alfred and Matthew, Peter's, Gilbert and Ludwig, and in the spare room was Lovino, Feliciano and Kuki. Arthur's older brothers tried their best to avoid all his friends.

"I am sorry I do not have any presents for any of you. I did not think I would be spending Christmas with everyone." Kuki apologized

"Same! I thought I was going to be in Italia!" He flung his arms up and down on his sides.

"Don't worry. It's okay, we all thought we wouldn't be spending Christmas together."

"Besides, Christmas isn't about presents, eh?"

"Yeah! It's about spending time with your friends and family." Gilbert put his arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"Oh come on dudes! What is this? Some kind of fucking *sappy Christmas card?" He stood up. " Christmas is about partying and drinking! So...let's get started!" He threw his hands into the air.

"We are not drinking in my house Alfred."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so! Besides do you not remember what happened last time we all got drunk?"

"That was fun!"

"Al just stop. We're not having a party." His brother said in annoyance.

"Man, what's with you *Debbie Downer?" He looked away from Alfred "Are you okay? You've been quiet lately." He didn't answer "Did I do something? If I did you'll have to tell me 'cause I can't figure it out."

"It's nothing Al, just forget it."

"No, if you're upset with me I want to know why." He stood in front of his brother. Matthew stepped back.

"Leave me alone Al." He turned around and left the room and walked up the stairs. Alfred wanted to go after him, but Gilbert put his hand on his shoulder to stop him and said "I'll go talk to him. I don't think he wants to talk to you right now.". Alfred was starting to dislike this guy, thinking he knew Matthew better than his own brother.

Matthew slammed door could be heard from downstairs. Gilbert knocked on the door. "It's me Matt. Are you okay?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Gil." He said through the door. Whenever Matthew was upset, sad, angry or disappointed he'd pull up his sleeves and cut, and that was what he was about to do. First he locked the door and made his way over to his bag, looking for his razor.

"You know it is good to talk about your feelings."

"I'm not in the mood!" He raised his voice.

"But Matt-"

"Go away Gilbert!" He cringed at Matthew's angry voice.

"Okay, but when you want to talk about it, I'll be outside of the door waiting."

"You'll be waiting a long time." He found his razor, sat on his bed, pulled up his sleeve, took off his bandages and started cutting his wrist. He started cutting about six centimetres away from his wrist. While the blood oozed out of Matthew's body, Gilbert was still trying to convince him to talk to him. Some blood fell onto the white bed sheets, but could pass for food stains...he hoped. Matthew decided to cut closer to the top of his wrist. He began to drag his razor from right to left, but got spooked by a loud noise outside of the window and cut too deep into his wrist. He yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" He heard Gilbert outside.

"Yes!" He started to bleed much quicker then what he thought. The blood fell to the floor. Gilbert knew that yelping in pain wasn't a good sign, and you definitely weren't fine when you yelped. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. Matthew thought it was locked, but obliviously the lock was broken.

"*Was die..." Matthew stood in front of the bed holding his bloody wrist. Matthew couldn't talk, move or breath. "Y-you're-" He then noticed the razor. "Oh." He closed the door behind him and began walking towards Matthew. He stepped back thinking Gilbert was going to strike him across the face, like what his brother did when he found out he was cutting himself, but he didn't. He took his old bandages off of the bed and wrapped it around his wrist tightly. "Arthur must have a first aid kit in his bathroom, let's go look." Matthew nodded and followed Gilbert to the bathroom.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, especially my brother, please." He begged of him.

"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled. "Aha!" He pulled a fist aid kit out of the covert beside the sink. He pulled out a clean bandage from the kit and took Matthew's off and ran his wrist under water. The water hitting Matthew's wound stung. After they cleaned it out Gilbert wrapped his wrist up as tight as he could. "I see you have older cuts." Matthew bit his lip and didn't answer, instead he swung his foot back and forwards as he sat on the counter. "I think your brother is very concerned for you."

"I know, but he never listens to me or really cares. He doesn't take things seriously or pretends everything is okay. It just annoys me. I came here to get away from him for awhile, but that didn't work out." He watched his feet move.

"Have you ever told him this?"

"Once. We got into a fight and we blurted out everything we hated about each other, but I highly doubt he remembers." He sighed "But I guess I'll just say sorry today, since it's Christmas tomorrow."

"That's good. Now," He got up "I think we have to clean the blood out of the carpet." He held up a spray bottle.

Gilbert attempted to clean the blood up. Most of it came off, but you couldn't really see it, unless you looked hard enough. Matthew wanted to clean the floor but Gilbert argued that he needed to rest his hand.

"Mattie!" He heard his name being called from the hallway. "Mattie I'm sorry!" His brother tackled him from behind. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done! I didn't mean to-" His eyes opened wide after he felt the wet bandage against his arm. Alfred turned his brother around and took his hand. He turned his hand around and seen the new blood filled bandage. "Matthew!" He raised his voice.

"I'm sorry!" He threw his head to the side awaiting his brother to discipline him for his actions. Alfred would have done something to Matthew if Gilbert wasn't there. His brother sighed and let him go.

"It's okay Mattie. I know you're upset." He hugged him.

"No. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch lately." He apologized.

[~..X..~]

"Bro, wake up it's Christmas!"

"What? What time is it?" Matthew dragged his head off of his fluffy pillow to look at the time "It's two in the morning!"

"It's still the twenty-fifth of December."

"Wake me up when it's ten, then it'll be Christmas."

"Sleeping so long isn't healthy, bro."

"Neither is sleeping so little." He turned around facing the window.

"No fun bro!" He said to his brother before he got up and made his way down the stairs. "Dude I'm like totally hungry." He complained to himself as he descended the stairs. "I wonder if they left cookies out for Santa...but if I eat Santa's cookies he'll be mad and never bring me anything again!" He gasped. As he went down the hallway to the kitchen he noticed a bright light coming from the living room. "Hmmm." He seen that it was the fireplace. "That's not safe to leave a fire on while everyone sleeps. Something could catch on fire and burn the house down...TRADGEDY! Who wants to be burned to death on Christmas day!" Alfred didn't know how to put out a fire in a fireplace, so he grabbed a cup of water that was left on the coffee table.

"DON'T TOUCH THE FIRE YOU IDIOT!" Alfred nearly had a heart attack. His body tensed up as he jumped back and dropped the cup of water. "You're such a fool!" Arthur stood at the door way between the kitchen and the living room.

"Christ Artie! You scared me!" He held his hand up to his heart. Arthur stepped into the dark kitchen and came out throwing a towel at him.

"You have to clean it up now."

"Not my fault you tried to kill me." He puckered his lips and dropped to the floor, cleaning the mess he had made. Arthur sat down on the couch behind Alfred and asked what he was doing there. "It's Christmas! And Mattie won't wake up, and I was hungry." His stomach growled for food.

"Here." Alfred looked to his left to see Arthur holding a cookie. Alfred snatched the cookie with his teeth and began chewing. Some crumbs fell to the floor. "Ew! Grosse Alfred!" He cringed "Now you have to clean those up too!"

"Okay." Alfred stuck his tongue out close to the floor.

"Ew Alfred! Stop! You're a disgusting animal!" He laughed.

"I wouldn't do that." He got up "I'm just toying with you pal!" He slapped Arthur's back.

"I hate you so much." Both Alfred and Arthur sat on the couch at the same time. Alfred on one side and Arthur the other.

"Dude, why are we so far apart?" Alfred noticed the space.

"Because there's no need to be so close." Alfred started to get closer "I did say you could get close to me!" But by the time Arthur was done his sentence Alfred was already leaning up against him. He tried to push him off but Alfred had too tight of a grip on his arm, so he let him be.

"You're so warm Art." He rubbed his head against his body. Arthur madly blushed.

"I think I'll go back to bed now, so could you get off of me?" He looked over. Alfred peered up.

"You can't fall asleep right away." Arthur head turn sideways "So lean on me until your tired." Alfred sat up and dragged Arthur into his lap. "So when you're about to fall asleep then you can leave." Alfred was making no sense. Arthur was very uncomfortable in this position. All he wanted to do was to get off of Alfred, but he knew he wouldn't let him so he didn't put energy into running away. Alfred began to play with his hair, wrapping his short strands around his finger. He tried to think of other things other than Alfred but when Alfred took his head and turned to face him he couldn't possible think of anything else. Arthur starred into his sky blue eyes, and stayed locked on them even when they got closer. The familiar touch of Alfred's lips touched Arthur's. When their lips left each other Arthur sat up and place one leg beside Alfred's left leg and the other beside his right, so that now he was sitting, facing, Alfred. Arthur now was the one who put his hand in Alfred's hair and began kissing him again. Arthur didn't care anymore. He was tired of pretending. Alfred then did something Arthur didn't expect. He backed off. Arthur looked at him confused.

"What's a matter?" He asked.

"Are you still '_not __gay_'?" He asked seriously.

"Let me put it into words you would understand." He coughed and changed his accent "Dude, fuck that shit." Alfred laughed at him. "Do you honestly think I was ever straight?"

"But isn't gay _improper_?"

"I never said that, but my family thinks that way and that's why I didn't want to bring you here, because I'd be harassed."

"So your family knows that you're gay?" He nodded a "Yes". Arthur kissed his nose.

"But enough of that." He smiled and took his shirt off.

"Frisky." He smirked and laughed at the same time.

[~..X..~]

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The squeaky voice of Peter's penetrated everyone's ear drums.

"Oh mon dieu! Art'ur make it stop!" Francis wrapped his pillow around his head. Arthur growled "That bloody bastard.", stormed out the door, grabbed his brother and told him if he didn't go back to bed he'd burn all his presents. Arthur was hoping for at least one more hour of sleep when he hopped back in his bed, but he didn't get peace for even one second.

"DUDES IT'S TOTALLY CHRISTMAS!"

"If you don't kill your boyfriend I will!" Francis glared at the Englishman. Once again Arthur stormed out of the room.

"Al, SHUT UP!" He yelled at him.

"Dude...you just-" Alfred was interrupted by an opening door. At the door stood Ludwig...a cranky Ludwig.

"Now zat ve are all up, from the rude avakening," Another door opened. "ve might as vell start, ja?" He looked like he was about to kill somebody.

"Umm, o-okay." Arthur shook in fear.

Since everyone was awake they made their way down to the living room to open presents. Looking at the presents Gilbert noticed something about them.

"Ludwig, why is there presents that say 'From Ludwig to Kiku' and 'From Ludwig to Feliciano' on them? I thought you didn't buy presents for them because we were going to Deutschland." He looked at his cousin in confusion.

"Vell, last night most of us vent out to buy each other presents."

"And you didn't tell me! Wait! *War das die Rache für letztes Jahr? Das ist doch niedrig! Das macht mich wie der Bösewicht!" He yelled at him in German. "Thank you!" He said sarcastically. Nobody, besides himself and Ludwig, had understood what had just happened.

After they were done unwrapping all their presents and thanking each other, it was time to eat. Last minute, last night, Arthur's brother had to run out and get more food for the other guest. His brother said "Your friends, your money.", so he gave up all his money for food instead of gifts. The food was not quite done yet. Everything else besides the peas were done. Arthur was stuck with stirring the peas in a hot pot of water...fun.

Alfred watched as Arthur stirred the peas from behind. It was only him and Arthur in the room so he thought it'd be the perfect opportunity. He stood up from the chair and walk towards Arthur. He placed both his hands on either side of his rib cage and let his hands travel down to his hips. Arthur didn't do anything about it and kept stirring. The American than rested his head on his shoulder and said "So you called me _Al _ this morning...that's a new one, huh?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well _Al _is informal right? And the only reason for calling me _Al _would be that you think of us as close friends...or something else?" He attempted to kiss his neck but he moved out of the way and faced him.

"I don't want a boyfriend Alfred." He was taken aback at what he just said. "What happened between us those couple times was just..."

"It was like friends with benefits?"

"I guess you could say that." He looked away "Besides you'd just be harassed to no end if you were my boyfriend." He looked up at him "It's not you, it's me." Classic. Alfred had heard that many time...coming out of his own mouth though.

"No, that's totally cool dude!" He scratched his head "I'll be here whenever you feel like getting laid, I guess."

"Thanks for understanding." Alfred was not understanding. He couldn't figure out why he was rejected. He'd never been rejected before, he was always the rejecter. This wasn't the Christmas present he wanted.

The peas finally finished cooking and everyone could start eating. The table was filled with food, there wasn't even a millimetre on the table that didn't feature food. Alec and Joshua were not amused with the amount of people at the table, and they especially were not amused that the Frenchman was there.

"Joshua why do you keep looking under the table?" Arthur noticed that his brother kept looking under the table.

"Making sure you and your boyfriend are not playing footsies." He lifted an eyebrow. Alfred looked away.

"You are still as much as an idiot t'at you w'ere t'e last time we met, non?" Francis spoke up.

"Francis stop it." Arthur whispered harshly.

"What was that again frog?"

"I said go get your nose out of your parents' asses."

"Francis!" Arthur yelled.

"Why don't you work on getting your dick out of everyone's asses first?" He titled his head and raised an eyebrow. The atmosphere changed. There was tension between Francis and Joshua.

"Joshua! Stop this madness!" He was trying to get the both of them to stop "This is not the time or place." Everyone stayed quiet until his other brother had to ruin it.

"Well now Arthur has a new boyfriend, who doesn't seem to be as hormonal as Francis, but is definitely a bigger idiot."

At the same time Alfred and Francis said "Excuse me!" and "Excusez-moi!"

" 'as Jos'ua not told you yet?" Joshua glared at him. "Non?"

"Don't Francis." He pleaded, but still glared.

"Why? I've not'ing to 'ide anymore, so you cannot black mail moi."

"What's he talking about Joshua?" Alec looked over to his brother.

"Nothing! Right Francis?"

"Non, non." Everyone waited for him to speak again. "After me and Art'ur broke up."

"Wait, what?" Alfred interrupted.

"Oui, me and Art'ur once dated." Everyone's face turned to shock.

"Francis!"

"Quoi! It's so obvious t'at you are gay Art'ur!" Arthur sat back in his seat in anger and embarrassment. Everyone else was trying to figure out what was going on. "Anyways!" He carried on "Jos'ua asked for a little favour from me." He grinned at him " 'e asked me if I'd 'elp 'im figure out 'is sexuality." His other brothers were not expecting what they had just heard.

"What!" Alec gaped and glared at his brother.

"It was a one time thing! I was young and didn't know better!" Francis laughed.

"If _one __time_ means a four mont' relationship to you."

"I've had enough of this!" Joshua stood up, stormed out of the house and slammed the front door behind him. Alec stood up and began to yell at Francis.

"You have done nothing but evil to this family!" He pointed his finger at him. "You're the devil's son!" Francis was about to stand up to challenge him but Arthur stopped him and stood up himself.

"I've had enough of you Alec!" He started. "Being so bluntly rude to me, and even worst being bluntly rude to my friends and harassing them, even though they've done nothing, nothing wrong to you!" He walked over to him. Everyone was sure he was about to punch him but he didn't. "And you know what? You can say and bloody thing you want about me, because nobody will believe you. And you know why? Because everybody knows you're just a bloody, fucking, lying WANKER!" Then he left the room without saying anything else.

"Merry fucking Christmas, everybody." Matthew said as he circled the rim of his glass with his finger.

"And a jolly fucking New Year." His brother added.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Kiku: Not sure if this is actually Japan's name, because I looked it up and a couple different names came up, so if this is incorrect, I'm sorry.

Deutschland: German for Germany.

Not telling him about Arthur: At this point Matthew thinks his brother and Arthur are in a relationship.

Terrace house: A style of house. A whole bunch of houses stuck all together. (Ex: The house that Harry Potter lives in on the films).

Oh mon dieu: French for "Oh my god".

Mes affaires font mal au cul: French for "Mind your own fucking business" (not one hundred percent sure if this is right or not, so just bare with me if it isn't).

Connards: French for "Asshole".

Sappy: Mixture of sad and happy, or something that is too happy to handle.

Debbie Downer: Expression that came from a SNL character, who would turn any conversation into something depressing. (Ex: "Hey Jimmy look at my cat!" "I had a cat who looked just like that and died a year ago").

Was die: German for "What the".

War das die Rache für letztes Jahr? Das ist doch niedrig! Das macht mich wie der Bösewicht!: German for "Is this revenge for last year! That is low! That makes me look like the bad guy!" (Also not one hundred percent sure if this is right, because I don't speak German).

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Oh mon dieu, I do have to say to many things. First of all this is very Christmasy, eh? Sorry 'bout that! Second of all do you know how long it took me to make this? and lastly HAPPY (early) CHRISTMAS! :D

It might be awhile before I post the next chapter because of Christmas, then school gets back in and we're doing Shakespeare in English and doing some kind of fucked up story thing in French (God knows what we are doing), and in February our classes change over and I get all the French classes that semester (I only have one class in French right now, it should be two but they decided to put us in English math and not French math... I don't understand the English terms of math because I learned them in French 0-0). So don't expect another chapter until end of January or February.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this! :D Reviews would really make me happy too :3 I know there are a lot of you who don't review, but still love to read this, but I'd still love to see reviews. (I always read stories and I don't review them because I'm too lazy XD so don't be a lazy ass like me, 'cause who wants to be like me? The girl who has nothing better to do then to write this bullshit...I really should start a blog, eh? ;) )

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	8. Expressions

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 8: Expressions

"How could you Francis!" Only a couple of hours after the fight at Arthur's house everyone was kicked out. "How could you do that! Are you that much of a bloody fucking idiot!" They tried to find a temporary hotel, since the roads were still bad, but every one around was full, which forced them to drive back to school in the bad weather. The drive back was silent, nobody said a word in both cars.

"I did not do anyt'ing!" The first thing Arthur did when they got back was kick everyone, excluding Francis, out of their room so that they could talk.

"_Didn't do anything_? Are you mad!" The fellow roommates stood with one ear up to the door, outside, to hear their conversation. (Not that they needed an ear up to the door, since they were yelling.) "Francis, you started a fight at a fucking Christmas dinner!"

"I was standing up for you!"

"Did I ask for help? No! I don't need _your _help, of all people's."

"You won't say anyt'ing back to t'em!" Francis pointed his finger in his face.

"Get your dirty finger away from me!" He stepped back and pushed his finger down. "You know well why I won't say anything." He quiet down his voice. "They'll cut me off and make me quit this school. They prefer Joshua and Alec and think I'm just the Cinderella of the group."

"Why would t'ey make you quit this school?"

"They'd move me closer to keep a closer eye on me... which might actually happen if they make up an untruthful story about me and Alfred."

"And t'en you would never see Alfred again, oui?"

"No...well yes, but that's not what I'm concerned about. I don't care about Alfred, I just care about staying at this school because it's good for my future." Outside the door Alfred's heart sank. It sank so low that he nearly barfed from uneasiness. He back away from the door slowly. His brother looked at him.

"Al..." Alfred's normally perked up, with pride, head was now hanging low. He walked away from the door and down the hallway. Matthew knew that it was better to leave him alone, but he didn't want to hear anymore of their fight so he left and went his own way also.

"But we're getting off topic here." He shook his head "I am quite upset about you telling everyone about me. It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just I didn't want them to find out that way." He looked at Francis waiting for an apology.

"Je m'excuse." He apologized in his own language.

"Thank you." He put his head down.

"Is t'at all you want to yell at moi for today?" Arthur laughed and answered "Yes.". Arthur opened the door and a pile of bodies fell to his feet. Laying at Arthur's feet was Ludwig and Feliciano, smiling innocently.

[~..X..~]

"Have you seen your brother?" Arthur passed Matthew in the school's hallway.

"No, he wasn't in class today."

"That's strange...well not actually." He put his finger up to his mouth "He's been a bit quiet lately, which is weird. Even when he smiles it's obviously fake and forced, don't you find?" Matthew knew why his brother was like this but didn't want to say anything.

"I don't know...I'll tell you if I see him anytime today." Somebody brushed shoulders with him. He put his hand in his pocket as if you hide something. "You have class together next, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll see if he's there. Thanks." He waved goodbye leaving Matthew alone in the hallway. He took his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a note. He already knew who it was who had brushed into him.

_Meet me in the bathroom on the middle floor __right now__._

_-Al_

Matthew walked up the stairs to the middle floor and proceeded to the bathroom. He knew he was missing class, but he felt like he needed to be there for his brother when he acted like this. He entered the bathroom and seen his brother sitting on the counter smoking a cigarette.

"The sprinklers are going to go." He warned him.

"There are no sprinklers or fire alarm in here." Matthew looked at the ceiling to find no sprinklers. "Not really safe, but oh well." He inhaled the cigarette.

"What did you want me here for?" His brother got to the point of him coming.

"I need your permission."

"Since when do you need _my _permission to do anything?" He crossed his arms. Alfred stared at his brother trying to figure out if this was really the guy he grew up with. He had changed, and he knew who had changed him.

"Dude just listen." He crushed his cigarette on the counter. "So I really want to try and get expelled real soon, and the only way I can think of getting expelled is to involved others."

"Fine." He sighed "Don't involve Arthur though, just because you're angry with him doesn't mean you can involve him in any way, okay?"

"I wasn't going after him so don't worry, and I'm not angry, I don't care." He pretended like he didn't, but he did and his brother knew it.

"Who are you going after then?" He wanted to know.

"Not sure yet." But he had someone in mind. "Whoever pisses me off next." He smiled with evil intentions.

Alfred never did go back to class that day. Arthur seen Alfred in their room later that day and he tried to confront him, but Alfred put on a fake smile and said he was perfectly fine. Alfred realised that Arthur could see through him, which is not what he wanted. He had an image to portray.

The night became colder and colder. Alfred was not one for the cold. Even in New York, where the winter temperature was far below this, Alfred could barely stand it. Back in New York they didn't have heat going to the brother's rooms during the winter. They normally covered themselves with large fluffy blankets and if the weather got too cold Alfred would cuddle up to his brother and leach heat off of him.

"Bro...bro...broooo." He whispered and shook his brother's body. Matthew opened his eyes and grunted. "Can I sleep with you bro?" He asked holding his hands in praying position.

"Go get more blankets if you're cold." He turned around as a signal to leave him alone.

"But I did look." He rolled over for a second to see his Alfred's bed. His bed looked like *the princess and the pea's bed, but with blankets and not mattresses. He sighed at his idiotic brother and rolled over so that half of the bed was now open. Alfred was about to lay down but his brother had stretched his hand over the bed.

"Under one condition." He began. "If you tell me why you lied to me in London." Alfred looked confused trying to remember how he had lied to his brother. "You said you had a _girl_ with you that night. You didn't have to say Arthur's name, but why did you say a _girl _and not a _guy_?"

"It's just more believable to say that I got a girl, since every girl instantly falls for me when I walk into the room," He had to be cocky like that, now didn't he? "than it is to say that I got a guy, since guys are harder to get sometimes." He shrugged as he explained himself. "And I didn't say Arthur's name because I was trying to protect him." He shoved Matthew's arm out of the and laid down "Besides it's none of your business as to who I fuck or not now is it, _eh_?" He added a jab at the end. Matthew want to kick his brother out and tell him to fuck off but he didn't want to start anything again. Alfred could be like that. One second sweet and the next second you get a bitter after taste. He gave in and let his brother hang off of him for the rest of the night, stealing up more than half of his bed.

"It's snowing _again_?" When everyone woke up they were greeted by a blanket of white fluffy snow on the ground. Rarely had Arthur seen so much snow in such a little amount of time.

"Oh mon dieu, *il y a beaucoup de neige." Everyone now gathered around the window to observe the snow.

Classes that day were cancelled due to the amount of snow. They told all the students to stay inside...but did they listen? No.

"*Ficken, it is cold!" Gilbert stood outside shaking. The temperature was minus ten degrees Celsius, which was quite cold for where they were. Everyone put on the thickest and warmest coat they had. They weren't expecting weather like this so their coats weren't much against this weather.

"Let's go skating!" Matthew face lit up with joy when he seen the frozen lake.

"Skating?" The group had a look of utter fear on their face.

"Yeah!" Nobody had seen Matthew have such joy in his voice.

"We don't have skates, and is the ice even safe?" Arthur asked.

"You don't need skates to skate." Everyone was quite confused "And look the ice will be fine!" He ran over to the ice and began jumping up and down on in. Arthur gasped fearing he'd fall in, but he didn't. "See it's fine!" He yelled. "Now come over!" The group exchanged looks of debating of going or not.

"I'm coming bro!" Alfred ran on to the ice and nearly wiped out on the ice. When Alfred regained control he stood beside his brother, put his arm around his shoulder and grinned at the remaining members of the group off of the ice. "Come on dudes! It's totally solid...O.M.G *did you just see what I did there? Aren't I hilarious!" He laughed at himself.

The group still exchanged looks wondering if it was safe. Arthur asked if any of them had ever skated before and not a single one of them said yes. Sure they had seen people skate before, but never had they skated.

"We only live once, non?" Francis shrugged and walked up to the ice. He looked down at the ice and began to lift one leg. Francis stepped onto the ice like a child getting onto an escalator for the first time. When he got both feet on the ice he stood with his arms out straight, looking like a bird about to take off. " 'ow do I move?" He flapped his arms up and down. Matthew giggled at the Frenchman then skated over to help him. Skating without skates was a bit different, but nothing Matthew couldn't handle.

One by one everyone got onto the ice, and one by one they smashed their faces off of the ice, yet surprisingly only Lovino had gotten a bloody nose.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur waved his arms trying to balance himself.

"Something wrong Art?" The American appeared out of the side of Arthur's eye.

"I can't fucking stop!" Snails could have passed him. Alfred skidded sideways and crossed his left foot over his right to stop himself.

"Do that. Of course you wouldn't do that with skates on though."

"You expect _me_ to do _that_? Are you mental!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile across the pound Gilbert was getting the hang of skating.

"See it's just like walking!" Matthew skated up to him and stopped dead beside him.

"I guess." He had his gaze set on the ice.

"Look where you want to go," He put his hands in his pocket and began to walk on the ice beside him. "if you look at the ice you'll end up on the ice, but if you look ahead you'll end up there, see what I mean?" He continued to look at him and wait for him to look up. "Look up." He reminded him.

"I can't I'm too afraid to fall!"

"You won't fall."

"That's what you said to that guy over there!" His gaze changed over to the bench where Lovino sat with his bloody nose. "And now look at him!"

"You just looked away there and you didn't fall now did you?" He put his hands on his hips.

"This is _not_ awesome! Now how do I stop?" Matthew stopped the same way his brother had. "I'll trip if I do that." He showed him a different way to stop. He squatted down and place his right hand behind his back and dragged his hand on the ice and eventually stopped. "I don't have that kind of balance!" He sighed and walked in front of him and grabbed his arms to stop him from skating.

"Do you want to get off of the ice?" Gilbert shook his head up and down wildly. Matthew dragged his friend off of the ice by the arm. Gilbert stepped off and stepped onto the fluffy snow.

As soon as Gilbert's weight was off Matthew heard a cracking sound under his feet. He looked down to see the ice slowly cracking under his feet. Within a millisecond the ice fell and revealed a hole of cold water. Matthew jumped onto the land, knocking Gilbert down. Matthew's face landed on something soft, but not soft like snow. He looked up and seen that Gilbert was under him. He began to blush, being in such an embarrassing position.

"Well look at that Arthur," A voice above Matthew said "it looks as if you're disgusting disease has spread around town." he looked up to see Arthur's Scottish brother standing with his arms crossed looking down at them. He jumped from Gilbert and began to brush off the snow, looking at the ground not saying anything. On the pound Arthur stopped and glared at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

" 'ey, w'ere is Jos'ua by t'e way, Alec?" Francis purposely said in a bitchy way to piss him off. Alec's face cringed up. He turned around and walked away without saying anything, mainly because he couldn't think of anything to say. "Don't listen to 'im." He told Matthew.

[~..X..~]

When the ice was declared as _unsafe _everyone went back inside and spent the rest of their free day as they pleased. The reason as to why they went outside in the first place was because there was nothing to do inside. No television. No internet. No service. Plus the power was out. Nothing to occupy Alfred's brain.

"Fuck my life!" Alfred laid stretched out on his bed with his head hanging off the side. "I can't wait to get my ass back home! Christ!" He sat up because is neck began to cramp. "Now I understand why everyone around here drinks so much, there's nothing else to fucking do." Arthur shot a glare at him.

"You're one to talk." He rolled his eyes and looked back to his book.

"What's that suppose to mean now?" He raised an eyebrow at the Brit.

"Oh..." He put his book down, sat up and crossed his right leg over his left " 'Let's go drinking, I love drinking! Hey Artie let's get drunk! Drinking's the best! And I'm an ignorant American who doesn't give two fucks about anything! Meh, meh, MEH!' " Arthur mocked him.

" 'Well, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I pretend to be a proper English gentleman, but in reality I'm a party craving, drinking, sex addict, but I'm too afraid to admit anything because I'm a pussy!' " He jabbed back harshly.

"Stop being so childish!" Their German roommate interrupted before things could get any worse between them. "The both of you sound like two high school girls!" The two exchanged threatening glares before they tossed their heads away from each other.

The poor Canadian could feel the tension between them from down the hallway. When he opened the old door he practically could see it floating in the air. He sighed as he made his way to his drawer searching for something. His brother couldn't stay out of fights, now could he?

"Hey bro," Alfred's expression changed quickly. He was quite good at hiding his true emotions and changing them quick. "name something we can do."

"Name something _you _can do?" His brother twisted his head.

"No, _we_ can do." He corrected him.

"Well, _we _is not happening because _I _am doing something else, but I can name something _you _can do."

"What are you doing?" He held up a pack of cards and said he was teaching Gilbert how to play poker. "Poker? Seriously? You're ditching me to play poker with Gilbert of all people?"

"What's so wrong with Gilbert?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing." The brothers exchanged a look for a moment. "Anyways, what was that thing that I could do?"

"Oh!" He remembered what he was going to say to his brother. He leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear "Stop being such an arrogant bastard and suck up your pride for five seconds to say sorry, even if you don't think you've done anything wrong." Alfred sat with shock painted on his face as his brother backed off. What happened to the quiet boy who refused to say anything rude to anyone that he had left back in New York?

Matthew began to walk away, and out the door, but Francis stopped him with his voice.

"Wait *Mathieu," He turned around. "I 'ave a question pour toi." He waited for him to ask it. "It's kind of personal so I will ask you in Français, okay?" Matthew nodded. Francis took a deep breath then began with his question "*Es-ce que tu aime les hommes?" He was taken aback by the question.

"*P-pourquoi t-tu dis..." He was so frazzled he couldn't even remember what word to use next "Uh-uh..._sa_?"

"Curiosité."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said before he left.

Arthur looked at the Frenchman wondering what was so personal that he had to ask it in a different language. Francis noticed the stare from him. He answered him before he asked the question of "What did you say to him?" with "Remember curiosity killed t'e cat, Art'ur."

While Matthew made his way down to the bottom floor, where Gilbert's room was, all that ran through his head was what Francis had said.

_Why would he think that? _He thought to himself. _What would possibly give him that idea? Was it because of Alec? No. He wouldn't think that because of something Alec said. __URGH__! _It began to stress him out. _Wait-__ is it because I'm spending time with Gilbert? That __must be__ it! But god, are two men not allow __to be__ close friends? Friends...YES! Friends and only friends! _He began pulling on his hair.

"You okay Matt?" Gilbert stood outside his door. Matthew hadn't even realized he had walked all the way down the stairs.

"Uh- yeah-yeah!" He smiled. _Besides my brother would kill me if he found out I was gay... oh what do I care about his opinion? __Wait-__ I'm not saying I'm gay or I'd go gay just to piss him off! No, no, no! _He shook his head from side to side rapidly.

"Umm... are you sure you're fine?" Gilbert looked at him concerned and a bit scared. He clued in that he probably looked crazy right about now.

"Yeah!" He laughed and scratched his head. "Anyways, let's get to teaching you how to play poker." He pushed past Gilbert and entered his room.

"You seem...what's the word... _frazzled _is it?" Matthew stopped dead in his tracks.

"Frazzled? I'm not frazzled. What could I possibly be frazzled for?" His voice began to vibrate. _Fuck, why am I so frazzled? There's no need for me __to be__ frazzled. It's just the sudden question from Francis. Yes that's it! Now clean up yourself you idiot!_ Matthew began to get red in the face and feel a little faint.

"Woah! Are you sick?" He noticed.

"Sick? Uh no- it's just a little hot in here." He began fanning himself. "Oh so hot, hot, hot." Gilbert stepped forward and put the back of his hand up against his head. _FUCK! What the fuck are you doing! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! _His body heat jumped from 36°C to 38°C within a few seconds.

"You're hot! You should go see the-" But before he could finish Matthew had already fainted.

[~..X..~]

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie!" Matthew had a mini heart attack when he heard his name being yelled and his cheeks being slapped. He sat up quickly and seen him brother. "Mattie you're okay!" His brother tackled him with a hug.

"Wha-what's going on?" Clearly he was confused. His brother let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You fainted."

"Leave your brother alone Mr. Jones!" The nurse yelled at him. Alfred turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

"And now you're in the nurse's room," Had he really fainted? Was that what it felt like to faint? "but don't worry you can come back to our dorm now." Matthew rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. "So let's go Mattie." He held his wrist and practically dragged him out of the bed.

He was still quite confused about why he fainted. Gilbert had only touched him and that's not a good explanation for fainting. Alfred lead his brother out of the nurse's office and out the building. Their dorm was only about a five to ten minute walk away from where they were. Alfred acted like his old self on their journey back. He would kid around, make jokes and go on about random things. Matthew didn't think it was healthy for his brother to hide his true feelings sometimes.

The first thing Matthew saw as he entered their building was the back of Gilbert walking down the hall.

"Gil!" He called his name and ran up to him leaving his brother. Gilbert turned around. He was biting his nails. A bad habit of his when he was nervous.

"Matt!" He called back. "Are you okay? There's nothing wrong with you right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just fainted... lack of nutrition... I think that's what they said the cause of it was." The nurse hadn't said the cause of him fainting. Alfred could hear their conversation, so why was he lying to him, is what he wondered.

"I guess I'll have to stuff you with food from now on, now won't I?" They both laughed.

Alfred watched from afar with a glare. He knew what was going on even if the two of them didn't realise it themselves. Alfred didn't want his brother to be taken away from him, especially by a man. To many this probably made no sense since Alfred was gay himself and he should be open to his brother also being gay, but he was against it. Why? Well, Alfred couldn't even explain it himself. He just didn't like it. Period.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

The princess and the pea: A story about a princess who had stacked mattresses upon mattresses to get rid of a bump in her bed.

Il y a beaucoup de neige: French for "There's a lot of snow."

Ficken: German for "Fuck"

Did you just see what I did there: Alfred had previously said "It's totally solid." and there's two definitions for solid. 1) something is hard 2) something that is awesome. So pretty much "It's totally solid." could be taken in both of those ways.

Mathieu: French version of Matthew (Yes there's a French way of spelling/saying Matthew...don't ask me why.)

Es-ce que tu aime les hommes: French for "Do you like men?"

Pourquoi tu dis sa: French for "Why do you say that?"

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

OMG you should have seen the retarded names that I came up with for this chapter! Such was "Heat melts ice" and "Water like ice" XD I'm seriously smoking some fucked up shit to come up with shitty shit like that! But is "Expressions" any better? NOPE!

I HAS TWITTER! It's called WindysWonders (of course ;) ) it's pretty much the awesomest thing that you have ever seen and if you follow me you're a mother fucking awesome bitch :D

I want to apologize for the boring ass chapter *falls asleep* but don't worry! The end of the next chapter will be real fuuuuun. There's a lot of Canada X Prussia though, but you must read all of it! (or at least from the middle to the end, cuz you wont understand what's going on in chapter 10) But don't worry there is some USUK, but you have to wait and see what's going to go down! (Hint: read "Windy's Wonders" at the end of chapter 2 and you might get an idea... and it's also something that I LOVE to do!) BTW the next chapter **IS NOT THE LAST!** Just also realised that there's alot of Mattie in this chapter...yes I JUST realised.

I also want to say sorry for ALL my grammar mistakes (and mistakes in general) that I have made throughout this FF...I'm an illiterate bastard XD (or the excuse I used to my English teacher this year "I'm FRENCH!" and it actually worked and I didn't have to do poems... you jelly?) BTW I'm pretty sure I fucked up one of the French sentences in here...but I'm too lazy to check it XD

Anywho I love every one of you who has reviewed (too lazy to list right now). I just love you all, everyone who reads (even one sentence), reviews, favs, alerts, etc. I JUST LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs everyone of you* :3 ...I swear to god I'm not on drugs today... _today_ XD

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


	9. The final day

How To Love A Rebel

chapter 9: The final day

The next day the snow stopped falling from the heavens above and classes were in session once again. Alfred was quiet the whole day. Not saying a single word to anyone, not even teachers when they'd asked him questions, he would simply look at them then look away. It wasn't that he was depressed or any of the sort, it was that he was angry, disturbed, pissed off. Any words that had to do with angry would work. This began to bother the Brit. Not that he was concerned. He was getting angry that Alfred couldn't suck it up like he normally did.

"If you're so pissed off at me then just say it." He told him without looking at Alfred.

"I'm not pissed off at you." He sat back "It's too much of a waste, wasting emotions on someone like _you_." He noticed that Arthur was looking at him but he did not look back.

"Then what's your problem?"

"None of your fucking business." He left the room. The teacher didn't bother to try and stop him anymore. He knew that there was no stopping the American.

At the day ending bell Arthur left the classroom and seen Alfred leaning up against the wall from across the hall. Alfred only shot him a quick gaze then looked back down the hall. He had something to say to him even if he didn't want to hear it.

"If you're going to be pissed off at someone then be pissed off at _them _and not others. I know you're good at hiding your feelings, so why not try and do that." Although he was standing right in front of him Alfred never looked at him. Alfred was preoccupied with his gaze down the hallway.

"You're pretty damn good at hiding your feelings too, now aren't you?"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Alfred finally looked at him right before he was going to say something, but never got to say it once he recognized someone walking behind Arthur. His head followed the figures as they walked down the hallway. Arthur noticed this and looked behind himself. There walked Matthew and Gilbert side by side. He looked back at Alfred and noticed that angry had grown in his eyes.

"What's your problem with them?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He never let go of his gaze.

"Is your brother gay?" Well he let go of his gaze when Arthur had asked that.

"He is not gay! Especially with that bastard!"

"Just wondering. God, you don't have to take that much offence to it."

[~..X..~]

"What's with your brother lately?"

"Eh?"

"He's been giving me these dirty looks. Look, turn around."

Matthew turned around and seen his brother and Arthur standing next to the wall. He seen that his brother glared at the two of them then walked off.

"That's odd." He turned back around. "Maybe you're just mistaking it."

"No. Even yesterday when we were skating and when you came back from the nurse's he gave me that look." He stretched. "I wanted to confront him, but forced myself not to since he doesn't seem to be in a good mood ever since we got back from London. But now that I think about it even when we were at Arthur's he gave me a few looks."

"He's probably just wondering if you're a good influence for me, but he should be one to talk." He shrugged.

"I don't know about me being a good influence for you but you sure as hell are a good one for me." He took him in a headlock and began to rub his fist in his hair. "With your Canadian niceness." He laughed.

"Uh. Yeah..." He didn't fight back.

Gilbert let him go and said "You don't have much of a backbone do you?" and he answered back with "Not really."

The two friends walked to the buses and then to their dorm. Their conversations from the bus became deep and Matthew found himself following Gilbert to the outside of his room just to hear his stories.

"Hey, I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask, but don't get all defensive on me for saying it!" Gilbert turned and leaned up against the outside of his door. "In London...um. You know how everyone was drunk, and no one's thoughts were clear and... well everyone was drunk as you know..."

"Oh, just get to it." He looked at him impatiently.

"Uh, I heard you were with Francis that night so did you, uh-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He shook is hands from side to side in front of his face. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you were in the same room when you were drunk so that's a start! and you both speak the same language so you could be like 'Come get me I'm horny tonight' in French."

Matthew was just disgusted by the thought. "Oh gross! No! That's just... unthinkable! And I would never say 'Come get me I'm horny tonight'! I don't even know how to say that in French!"

"You sure about that?" Matthew looked away, blushed and then said "Viens me chercher, je suis excité ce soir." Gilbert laughed at the fact that he actually knew it "You liar."

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"It was just the way it sounded that made it seem like that, but then again you wouldn't be one to waste your virginity on a drunken night."

"Yeah...wait!- who said I was a virgin!"

"Well you said before you never really had a friend, so I guessed you've never had a girlfriend either. Also when I made that list and wrote *the last one you looked scared. So if you put it together. Never had a girlfriend and never kissed, it's kind of obvious you've never had sex. Am I correct?"

"People who don't have boyfriends or girlfriends have sex all the time."

"Yeah, only hormonal teenagers."

"Who said I'm not a hormonal teenager?"

"Oh! So you are a hormonal teenager who wasted their precious virginity on some person you've only known for a night?"

Matthew seriously didn't know what he had gotten himself into. "Fine! I'm a virgin!" He blurted it out.

"See, now that is all you had to say at the beginning." Gilbert pushed his back off of the door and circled around the small Canadian.

"So you're..?"

"I'm nineteen, I sure as hell hope I'm not a virgin." He stopped circling. "And I didn't waste it on some drunk night." Gilbert was quite different from his first impressions. Matthew thought he was going to be another one of his brother, but he actually had a heart. "We were actually in love at the time...saying 'at the time' makes it sound bad. It wasn't one of those crazy dramatic break ups, it was just I found interest in _different_ things, and she understood. We're still really good friends though!" He smiled at thought. "You thought I wasted it on a drunken night didn't you?"

"N-no-"

"Oh how rude! It's just because I have a taste for alcohol, now isn't it? Oh you are so judgemental!" Gilbert was playing with him but poor little, confused Matthew didn't understand that. Gilbert began to laugh once he got a glimpse of the look on Matthew's face. "You look so cute when you're frazzled." He placed the palm of his hand on the top of his head and moved it side to side. "Like a little seal pup about to be clubbed." Was that seriously the first thing that came to mind? A real *hitter. "But I must say it's kind of sad no girl would want this cute face of yours to be theirs." He now grabbed his cheeks and forced a smile upon him. Once he dropped his cheeks Matthew spoke.

" 'Cause nobody notices me."

"Oh come on! Be positive! I _noticed _you and so did everyone else in our group." Gilbert looked down the hall way and seen something...or someone, who could help. "Look!" He pointed down the hallway. "There are two girls there...don't know what they're doing in the men's building, but oh well perfect timing! Go ask one of them out before someone else takes them."

Gilbert went behind Matthew back and pushed him in the direction of the girls. Matthew stopped as soon as he balanced himself from Gilbert push, turned around and look at Gilbert.

"I don't want to ask them out here, that's just creepy."

"Oh, it's not creep. Man up!"

"You ask them out then."

"Not interested." He pretended like he was examining his nails.

"And why not?"

"Did I say I liked women?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at the confused Matthew through the corner of his eye.

"If you don't like women..." It took his awhile but he had clued in once he was finished his sentence. "W-w-wh-WHAT!"

"It's kind of sad that it took you that long to figure out what I meant."

"But-but..." He placed his hands on his cheeks and remembered what Gilbert had previously done and said to him.

"Don't get all freaked out on me now. Just because I said you were cute doesn't mean I want to fuck you."

"N-no! That's not it! that's not it at all!" Matthew ran up to his friend trying to reassure him that wasn't what he thought. He became redder and redder as his words began to turn into gibberish. He wanted to say something that he wanted to say ever since he accepted it, but no matter what the words had not come out. "I-I-I...am...I...URGH!" Why couldn't he just say "I'm gay too"? He wasn't going to be judged, and yet he couldn't say it. He gave up, turned around and said "Never mind. I'm fine with it."

Gilbert's hand grabbed Matthew's left shoulder and he spun him around. The next thing he knew Gilbert was kissing him. He couldn't even react when he broke away. A lump grew in his throat as Gilbert grabbed his hand and lead him into his room.

[~..X..~]

"Blasted fool!" The people in the hallway could hear Arthur swear in Alfred's name, but like he gave a damn at that moment. "Fucking cunt! He's a fucking American cunt is what he is!" Venting had become a hobby of his ever since he met Alfred.

"Are you just realising this now?" He heard a voice ahead. His welsh brother stood facing him. "Realising that he's a cunt?"

"I haven't seen you around for awhile." He crossed his arms "Hiding from Francis?"

Joshua bit his lower lip. "Do you honestly think I'm hiding away from that frog?" He walked up to his brother "What would you do if mother and father took you away from here? Of course you don't care about your American boy anymore, but if they took you away would it be like one of those sad romance stories? A boy and a girl, or more like a boy and a boy in this situation," He changed it up "get into a big hateful fight, and then one of them gets sent away and they never seen each other again. Oh how sad is that?"

"What did you say to them?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering what would happen." He smirked.

"Piss off Joshua." He walked past him. "I have no time for you."

Arthur didn't even know where he was going anymore. He didn't know what floor he was on or even if he was in the right building. Alfred was driving him mad. He began to think that moving to a different school was best for him. New school, new people, new attitude, or his old attitude before the idiotic American came into his life. He was lost in his thoughts as he turned into the corner. His mind changed to different thoughts as he seen something around the corner. He stopped, dead. The sight that stopped his whole body and mind was that of Matthew and Gilbert kissing down the hallway.

"Hey Arthur," His head shot to the left as he heard the last person he wanted to see at that moment. "I don't really want to talk to you right now but I need to ask you something." What would Alfred do if he seen the two of them kissing? Arthur didn't want to find out. He was walking closer and closer to the corner.

Arthur needed to do something and do it fast. He tackled him to the ground, something he normally wouldn't do, but it was the only option.

"What the-!" Alfred now laid with his back against the ground and Arthur sitting on his hips and holding his arms down.

"I want you right now." The one thing that Arthur thought could distract the American...sex.

"W-what? What's your problem? Earlier today you were all pissy with me and now you want to have sex with me?"

"Have you not heard of make up sex? And you said you were there whenever, remember?" He began to play with Alfred's tie.

"Fine." The answer came. "Now get off me."

Arthur did as he was told and help Alfred up too. Alfred began to walk behind Arthur and then he remembered as to why he tackled him to the ground in the first place. Arthur ran in front of him and pushed him back.

"Let's go this way instead." He turned him around.

"Why? That way's quicker."

"Ummm..." He needed a good excuse "More exercise if we go this way." Good enough.

"Dude, you're going to burn enough calories in a couple of minutes." He broke free from Arthur and began to walk in the opposite direction.

He couldn't do anything to stop him. He closed his eyes as he walked around the corner, hoping that by closing his eyes nothing would happen. "Oh my fucking god." Alfred said, irritated. Alfred had seen. Matthew was dead, Gilbert was dead and Arthur was going to be killed for trying to hide it! "Come on, you're fucking slow." Arthur opened his eyes as he felt himself being dragged. By the time his eyes opened they were around the corner and it was...empty. Arthur's heart stopped beating fast with worry.

Alfred had shut the door as Arthur sat on his bed. He had realised that he no longer needed to distract Alfred and that he could simply walk out of the room and say bye, but that would be suspicious.

Alfred's hand pushed Arthur on to his back. He climbed on top of him and began to kiss. Arthur didn't like this, not in the least.

"You don't want this do you?"

He noticed that he was no longer kissing him. Alfred sat up on Arthur's stomach.

"Yes. Why do you say that I don't?" He lifted his upper body so that he was now face to face with him.

"I'm not fucking stupid. Why did you lie to me?"

Arthur was fucked. He hadn't planned an excuse for this. He thought that Alfred would just go along with it.

"Was there something down that hall that you didn't want me to see?" He had figured out. Arthur looked away trying to hide the look of shock and hopelessness in his face. "What was it Arthur?"

"It's nothing. You're just over thinking things." He fell back down " Let's finish off." He was hoping to distract him but it didn't work.

"Answer me!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's collar and dragged his face to meet with his own.

"Calm down Alfred!"

"I'll calm down when you tell me!" Alfred raised his fist.

"Okay, okay! Alfred stop! I'll tell you!" He sighed "I seen your brother and... Gilbert."

"Doing what?"

Arthur couldn't answer that. He looked away instead. Alfred didn't need Arthur to tell him what he had saw, he had already realised it. Arthur's body was forced back onto the bed from Alfred's hands. Alfred stormed out leaving only a half broken door behind as proof that he was there.

[~..X..~]

"Matthew!" The sound of his fist had interrupted Matthew's and Gilbert's make out session. "Matthew fucking Williams I know you're in there, you fucking *Canuck!"

"Scheiße!"

"How'd he know I was here?" He whispered. "He's going to kill me Gil, and I mean that quite literally!"

"Calm down." He looked around the room "Go hide in there." He pointed to the bathroom door. "I'll take care of your brother."

Alfred still yelled and banged on the door as his brother ran to hide in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Gilbert opened the door fully.

Alfred pushed past the albino and looked around the room. "Where is he?" He turned back to Gilbert but he only shrugged.

"I don't know. I was asleep as you beat on my poor door."

"You tell me where my fucking brother is right now." He said harshly as he got into Gilbert's face.

A crashing sound came from the bathroom. Both of the men's attention turned to the bathroom door. Alfred stormed to the door and opened it to see Matthew starring sacredly into his eyes, behind him a pile of various shampoo bottles and toothpaste tubes which had made the noise earlier.

"Al, I can-!" But Matthew was dragged out of the room and up to their room before he could finish.

Alfred slammed the half broken door of their room and pushed his brother on his bed. Arthur was no longer in their room by the time they got there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with a guy like that?"

Matthew wanted to speak but his brother wouldn't let him

"You should know better than to hang out with people like him! People who will do nothing but bring hurt to you! I tried to teach you to stay away from people and I even protected you! And how do you repay me? By fucking the first person, and of all people a _guy_, who is _nice _to you! Don't you see he just wants to get into your fucking pants!" He paced back and forth and occasionally look at his brother.

"I can make friends with whoever I like, thank you very much! I do not need your permission or opinion on my friends. And I was not having sex with Gilbert! As you said '_it's none of your business as to who I fuck or not now is it, __eh__?_'! And what does it matter that I like guys? You're Bi! You should understand, but it's just that you don't want to see me happy, now isn't that the correct answer?"

"How dare you accuse me or not wanting to see you happy!" He pointed his finger in his face, but Matthew did not react "You know what? Ever since you got here you've been a bitch. You've been nothing but a talking-back bitch!"

"No! I've fucking realised something since I've been out here!" He stood up "I went here to get away from your nonsense, and on that day that you appeared in this room my gut twisted inside-out because I knew I had to spent the rest of the year with _you_. And what I realised is that I don't need to depend on you. That I don't need you in my life because you've brainwashed me into believing that everyone is going to hurt me, but nobody that I've met here would do that to me, especially Gilbert. The only one who would hurt me here would be you." He stared straight into his eyes without fear.

Alfred's eyes widened and his lips separated in shock of his brother's words. A sting came across Matthew's cheek as his head flung to his side. His brother had hit him. The brothers stood in silence, not moving.

"We're done...done." He turned around and shut the door.

Matthew fell back onto his bed and began to weep silently in the fetal position. He wanted to cut himself, but earlier that day he promised Gilbert that he would never do it again, no matter how angry or upset me may have been.

Alfred was not done. He ran back down to Gilbert's room and knocked on his door. Gilbert wasn't surprised to see him, he knew he'd be back. Gilbert stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Stay away from my brother."

"And why should I? You have no say in who he's friends with."

"Don't play dumb with me!" He grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his own head up to Gilbert's. Gilbert was much taller than Alfred, but he was still able to be face to face with him if he stood on his toes. "I know you're more than friends."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He pushed Alfred's chest causing him to be pushed into the middle of the hallway. "Teacher!" He whispered in panic and pointed down the hallway with his head. As the teacher passed the two pretended like they were friends, but once they passed they went back.

"Stay the fuck away from him." They exchanged glares and then Alfred was off.

[~..X..~]

A week had passed and Gilbert tried to talk to Matthew, but he would always say "I can't. I don't want you to get hurt." and walk away. The other roommates had realised that something was going on, but they never did get details, rumours hadn't even spread around school yet. Alfred began to calm down over the week as Matthew's and Gilbert's depression grew, but no matter what Matthew refused to cut himself.

"Matthew!"

Chills ran down his back at the voice of the person that had called his name.

"Matthew please!" The boy with the unique red eyes ran in front of him. "Please let's just talk. I want things to go back to normal."

"I know Gilbert, I do too, but they can't!" He pushed past him and kept walking the empty halls of the school. Matthew was going back to class after he dropped something off to one of the other teachers. Gilbert on the other hand, he was skipping.

"Please Matthew, your brother's not around."

Matthew stopped, realising that what he said was true. He faced him.

"We can't be together, or even be friends. I don't want my brother to hurt you, and he will...and I never...loved you."

"Don't say that I know it's not true." He walked up and grabbed his hands. "I love you." He kissed him softly and let go. "We can see each other in secret." He smiled "Like Romeo and Julia... or whatever it's called."

Matthew laughed at his mistake and corrected him "Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh what's the difference." He shrugged "So what do you say?"

Matthew had to think about it. If he said yes, if his brother found out, he would do something to hurt Gilbert, but if he said no he'd miss his opportunity to be happy. He had to make a decision. "Meet me outside the dorms at six tonight." Gilbert smiled with joy, hugged him and then thanked him and left with a skip in his step.

[~..X..~]

Alfred sat with rage on the bus to the dorms after school. He had to take the late bus because someone had dragged him away and told him something that he did not want to hear. As the bus pulled up to the dorms he seen students scattered around the grounds, but right away he seen the one that he currently wanted. When the bus stopped he forced his way through the other students so that he was the first to get out. His destination was set. Target was locked and he was ready to go.

"Gilbert!" Gilbert turned around for a second to only see Alfred's fist before he fell to the ground. The next thing he knew Alfred was crouched down beside him and saying "Now see that's what you get when you disobey my wishes." A group began to form around them as someone called out "Fight!".

"You piece of shit." He picked himself off of the ground. "You want to fight? Fine!" The both of them puffed up their chest like cocks fighting.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this _today_, now don't you?"

Their foreheads now touched as they glared at each other's eyes in hatred.

"Yes, but this isn't going to make me back down."

The two pushed on each others chest until Alfred had enough and charged at Gilbert with a fist. Gilbert dodged Alfred's attack by stepping back out of his way. He knew how to fight just as well as Alfred, and he started to realise that when he found himself in a headlock with the albino's fist damaging his ribs. Alfred tried desperately to try and get out of his grip but no matter how much he tried, he was going nowheres. He only had one choice left. Use his legs. Alfred wasn't a big fan of using his lower body when fighting, but it was either that or lose to a guy like Gilbert. His right leg lifted and with a powerful kick to the knees Gilbert's grip was loose. The fight went on and on with fist flying and charging and pushing one another. Their bodies began to ache and their breath grew heavy, but they ignored their body's plead to stop and carried on. Gilbert went in for one last charge but stopped dead when something shiny appeared out of Alfred's pocket. A knife.

"You're fucking crazy! You're not seriously going to stab me!" A quick fear came over him.

"Not so tough now?" He grinned widely "You stay away from my brother, unless you want this to your throat." He held the knife up to his own throat and pretended to cut himself.

Gilbert growled trying to figure out what to do next. He could no longer charge at him because he would cut him open, but he couldn't let him win.

"You win." Gilbert lowered his head in defeat.

"Oh?" The sharp knife went back into Alfred's pocket as he stepped towards his opponent.

Gilbert looked up with his eyes waiting for Alfred to get closer. As soon as Alfred was within a couple feet Gilbert jumped forwards towards him. Alfred figured he'd do this so he stepped off to his side causing Gilbert to fall face-first onto the damp ground. He needed to turn around onto his back before Alfred could do something, but even when he faced up Alfred was there waiting for him. His nose shattered and blood fell onto his face. His throat then began to feel as if it were collapsing. Gilbert was too out of it to figure out what was wrong with his throat but he clued in as he began to cough up blood and gasp for air. Alfred was stomping on his throat. After the second stomp Alfred stopped and took out his knife once more.

"What cha gonna do now?"

"*Oh, merde!" Francis said as he noticed who was walking towards the crowd. "Ah-Bonjour Mathieu!" He frantically ran up to Matthew.

"What's going on?" He looked at him in confusion.

"Ummm...uh-"

"Is Alfred fighting Gilbert!" Arthur now was up in Francis' face. Where did he come from? He wasn't with Matthew.

Matthew froze at what Arthur had said. He ran to the circle of people and pushed his way through. He knew how bad Alfred's fight could get.

"Alfred!"

He turned his head around at his brother voice.

"Matt-" But his fist had cut him off. Alfred didn't even have the chance to open his eyes when his brother picked him up off of the ground by his neck.

"Alfred!" Tears fell from his face onto Alfred's, cleaning the blood off from wounds inflicted by Gilbert and Matthew's punch. "What the fuck's your problem!" This is the first time that anyone, even including his brother, had seen the, normally quite and shy, Canadian with such angry. "What the fuck is your problem! Answer me!" He punched him once more. "How could you do that to Gilbert! What did he do to you! Fuck off Alfred! We're officially done! You're not my brother, you were NEVER my brother!"

Alfred's body slammed down onto the ground when his brother let him go and ran over to aid Gilbert. Alfred stayed down on the ground, giving up. He was no longer in shape to fight anymore. He was not sure if he had won or not, but he sure as hell didn't feel like a winner. He closed his eyes, but only for a couple seconds when he was interrupted by someone dragging him to his feet. A police man. His Austrian teacher stood behind him with his arms crossed.

[~..X..~]

"Would you care to tell me in your own words what had happened today?" Mr. Edelstein, Alfred's teacher, sat in the Headmaster's chair with his arms crossed.

The American sat across from him. His face was still covered with blood. He refused to get treatment. Alfred couldn't answer.

"Can you at least tell me why you think I'm talking to you and not the Headmaster."

"Because the Headmaster thinks I'm violent and I'm going to kill him... I heard you talking to him when you were outside the door."

"And why do you think he thinks that way."

"Because I beat the shit out of a guy! I'm not a fucking idiot! I know what I did! I'm not going to be like 'Oh that wasn't me, bro!' I was the one that did that to him! That's all you need to know!" He snapped

Mr. Edelstein sighed and said "Admitting is a good start, but can you please explain why you did that?"

Instead of answering Alfred wiped a stream of blood away from under his nose.

"You do realise we can no longer keep you at this school?" No answer "You're going to have to go back to your own country by tomorrow afternoon." Still silent.

The Austrian tried his best to get Alfred to talk, but never did he say anything more. The policeman even tried talking to him, and no answer or even a reaction. The whole time he stared at a tall fake plant in the corner. He also talked to Matthew, but he also didn't say anything. It was a dead end for trying to figure out how the fight had started.

Gilbert was in bad condition. Everyone was sure he was going to die with the way that Alfred had stomped on his throat, but luckily he didn't. Gilbert could not breath properly at first, but the doctors worked their magic.

[~..X..~]

"Are you leaving?" Arthur closed the door silently behind himself.

"Yeah..." On Alfred's bed laid all his things and a suitcase.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"If there's anything you want to say to me, say it now because I'm leaving in a couple hours." He stopped packing "Or if you want to say sorry."

"Ummm... sorry I was rude to you."

Alfred turned around and said "There's nothing in particular you want to apologize for saying?"

Arthur looked at him in confusion and said the same thing again.

"You don't want to say sorry for saying 'I don't care about Alfred'?"

"Oh shit Alfred." He walked forward "I didn't know you heard that. I was angry at the time. I'm sorry."

"Oh now you're just trying to save your own ass."

"Alfred, I mean-"

He gave him a look that told him to shut up. Alfred continued with his packing, leaving Arthur standing behind him.

An hour or two had passed and Alfred was now sitting outside on the building's entrance, waiting for the taxi to come and bring him to the airport to leave for home. People said goodbye to him as they passed him the whole day. He didn't even know half of them, and didn't care for their goodbyes. Arthur never said goodbye. Alfred tried to pretend that it didn't bother him, but of course it did. It bothered him to the bone. Nearly on the verge of realising a tear he lit a cigarette.

_Okay, okay I have to do this now. Now, now, now! _Matthew stood at the side of the empty bathtub in his room, shaking with a mixture of emotions. Fear, shame, guilt, anger, and maybe even a bit of excitement or adrenaline. _This is your last chance, so suck it up! _He climb on top of the tub's side. It was thin but with enough balance he managed to stay up. He began to tie a knot over the curtain rod. He was going to end his life, there and then. He was going to hang himself and wait until someone could find his hanging lifeless body. A note was not written. No need for one. What's a dead man's words worth? There was no need to live. What good could possibly come in his future?

He swallowed hard, but there was no spit in his dry mouth. A loop was pre-tied for his head. He loosely put his head through it to make sure it was the right size. It was. "Okay it's time for my last words." He said "But nobody's here to hear them... it's always been that way, eh?" He sighed "Hmmm... I guess I have none. Oh well. These are good enough. Stupid last words for a stupid person." And with that he jumped off the tub letting the rope hang his body. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the purple colors dancing around. That was the feeling before faint, but in this case it was death.

Soon he'd have no more problems. No one to bother him. Soon there'd be no more Matthew Williams. This time felt like forever to Matthew. Why couldn't it come sooner? Why couldn't he have died before he heard the door open? Why did he now have to open his eyes and see Arthur's face full of shock?

"Matthew...MATTHEW!"

Why?

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

The last one: See chapter 4

Hitter: Like a pick up line. (No pun intended)

Canuck: Canadian equivalent to Yankee.

Oh, merde: French for "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

Long time, no see, eh? Sorry 'bout that! I'd love to use the excuse that my horsie killed me, but I can't very well say that since I haven't seen him since Decemeber...I MISS MY CRAZY YANKEE! TT-TT Okay I'm done.

Well, well, well. How to begin? *sits back in chair with Canadian Smarties* Hmmmm... okay I'll start with the end of the chapter. Holy shiz. That's it XD Okay now onto the whole chapter in general! Oh my jessus there's so much Canada X Prussia! I KNOW! I KNOW! It's supposed to be USUK but don't worry chapters after this will go right back to that :3 I apologize for Gil's and Matt's (FUCKING HUGE ASS) long conversation :P

I also want to say something. Normally I wouldn't have written Matthew/Canada/whatever the fuck you wanna call him like this, but I have a good reason! See, growing up I've been around a lot of depressed and suicidal people and people I knew started cutting themselves and in junior high my best friend started cutting herself and when I found out I was PISSED! No matter what I said, and I said stuff EVERY day, she wouldn't listen. So eventually I got so pissed I threatened to tell her mother or someone at the school and since then she's been fine. Also one of my newer friends looked like she was a cutter, so I asked for her hand and she asked if I was looking for cuts and I said yeah and she was like "Oh I didn't cut my wrist" and pulls up her shirt and on her hips are these huge cut scares that looked like a bear did it. I've also known a couple people that committed suicide (I didn't know them well, but one of them was my best friend's friend and the other was a grade under me.), so I just wanted to get the message out.

I told ya this chapter involved something I like...fighting *smirks*. I fucking LOVE school fights! That's all my junior high would do. Fight, fight, fight. The funniest one I say was when a girl called her mom and the girl she was fighting was on top of her and her mom just comes running over and pulls the girl off of her XD we're all like "Who the fuck brings their mom to a fight?" it was fucking hilarious :P And then we all had to flee and during that time I had a sprained ankle...not fun running.

I totally just realised I fucked something up with Matt's and Al's age. They should only be 15 and 16 since their Bday's in July...oppps, oh well :P

OMG. We switched semesters and I got my new classes. I have Canadian history (which is taught by a non-Canadian XD), but it's more like "Let's talk about how much the French and English hate each other" class :P I also got put into tourism and I was PISSED! I HATE tourism and tourist and tourist attractions! I was sitting there with the most bitter look on my face that I could possibly make. Oh and to make matters worse it's in French... when the fuck will I use French tourism in my life! And my father's like "Well French tourism could help you get a government job." So I started laughing thinking he was joking but he wasn't...I looked at him and went "I aint working for no stupid government! I'd rather work in hell, but what's the difference!" haha.

But wanna know the funniest thing? My friend's name is Brittanie right? And durring Canadian History our teacher calls her Britain XDDDD He just goes "And Britain will you answer this question?". I had to stop myself from laughing out loud so many times it's not even funny!

Thank you all so much for the reviews (I has no time to type you all D':)

All reviews, favs and watches are recognized and loved even if I don't answer :)


End file.
